<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters, and Good Men by mbunnyj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009143">Monsters, and Good Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbunnyj/pseuds/mbunnyj'>mbunnyj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Becky isn't under Wiggly's spell, Drowsy Town, Ethan Survives AU, F/M, Gen, Hannah IN Drowsy Town, Hero!Hannah, Hero!Lex, Not-Ghost Macnamara, Protective Ethan, This went very off the rails very fast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbunnyj/pseuds/mbunnyj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly good men are a rare breed. A real one, far from extinction, but a rare one. Ethan Green was a good man. He wasn't perfect, a bit of a delinquent, but he meant well, and only wanted the best for his girlfriend Lex, and her little sister Hannah. When on Black Friday, those two traits clash, it puts both him and Hannah out of immediate danger, and saves them both, at least for a while. Now there's a new problem. There's no way out of the mall, and every adult in the building has a fixation on Hannah and her backpack. While Ethan fights until they can get out, elsewhere, Lex discovers a power of her own, and with the help of a walkie-talkie, a nurse immune to Wiggly's spell, and the visions of a man only Hannah and Lex can see, the few good men and women remaining can, and will, survive a bit longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Ethan Green &amp; Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lopsided Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I'm Ethan trash, I know. I totally agree with the choice to kill him off early, it works for the show, (raises the stakes, cements the adults as a real threat, and hits the audience where it hurts,) but that doesn't mean I don't wish he survived. So... yeah. Have this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, okay. I see it."</p><p> </p><p>"Lex is right," Hannah kept looking in between the poster and Ethan, "Christopher Kringle looks <strong>just </strong>like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, let's not rub it in," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. More ruffling the hat, but she smiled anyway. "Come on, let's go laugh at my twin brother here while we wait for your sister."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah grabbed Ethan's upper arm and he gave her a lopsided smile. She was a damn good kid, a sweet kid who loved her sister. And yeah, maybe he didn't understand everything she said, but he knew that everything she said, from "Webby the Space-Spider" to "Bad Blood, Black and White," was real to her. And her world was different from his, sure, but he was learning to understand it, for her. And for Lex.</p><p> </p><p>The hat was a good example. Even if he didn't believe that his hat was really magic, he knew that it had magic in Hannah's world. So hey, if he didn't need it, may as well give the kid something that she can make magical. Ethan's smile grew at that thought. Around Lex and Hannah, it sure felt magic. Even in his world.</p><p> </p><p>The guy at the register was asleep on his feet. There was no one in the ciniplex. All the adults had been lined up at the doorway that morning, and Ethan had been able to see it growing through the whole day. The ever-growing line was half comical, and half unnerving to him. On one hand, it left most of the mall empty for him and Hannah to explore, but on the other hand, god knows what Lex was going to go through at Toy Zone. Those crazed freaks may trample her to death over that creepy-ass doll.</p><p> </p><p>He gently moved Hannah's arm off of his own, and stood her a little ways away from the counter. The guy at the counter really wasn't responding - such a slow day for him, he could afford it. Ethan gave a little cough, which woke him up instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, welcome to the Lakeside Mall Cineplex. How can I help you?" He said, still a bit asleep. His voice was high and nasally, enough that one could assume the kid was sick or something.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan glanced behind him at Hannah, sitting patiently. Her mouth was moving a little. Was she talking to Webby again, or was she just thinking to herself? "Yeah, can-" He stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He could see above the cashier's head that the ticket prices were clearly listed. Adults, (which despite <strong>barely </strong>being an adult, both he and Lex were 19, he would probably be counted as,) was 16 dollars, and kids prices were at $8.33. He wasn't that good at math, (or spelling, or reading, or science, or...) much less applying tax, but there was no way in hell his 15 dollars would cover that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how long as you been here? And... how long have you been asleep?" Ethan asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." The kid checked his watch, realizing he was looking at the wrong wrist before checking his other wrist to find there wasn't a watch there either. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the screen. "I only got here an hour ago... and I'm pretty sure I've been asleep the whole time... don't tell my boss," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan snapped his fingers, pacing about like he was coming to a realization. He caught a glimpse of Hannah looking at him, confused. He winked at her and gave a small thumbs up. She still looked confused, but she smiled. "That's why," Ethan started, "I was wondering why I didn't see you before. See, me and my little sister here went to see the last showing of..." he looked around, making sure no one except Hannah and the kid could hear him, "'Santa Claus is Going To High School,' and I'm pretty sure I left my wallet in there, like a doofus. Can we just go grab that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Um..." The kid was now smacking his mouth open and closed, clearly trying to stay awake. "Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>Ethan placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, a little more aggressive than he intended to. The kid flinched and he gave him a gentle pat instead. "Hey, you look tired, buddy. How long are they keeping you up? Jeez, that must be hard on you. Well, at least today'll be slow for you. You may even be able to afford a nap, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, man. Have you looked outside at all? The line at Toy Zone is basically in Texas by now. You won't be seeing many people here today. They're all after that doll," Ethan said, giving him another pat.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan felt a pull on the flannel around his waist. Hannah had managed to sneak up on him. He leaned over to meet her eye level. "What's wrong, Banana?" Hannah pointed outside the doors. There was a cop standing in the hallway. One that Ethan actually recognized. And yeah, that cop would recognize him.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, thanks for letting us grab that. I'll just leave you to your work now, remember to take care of yourself," he said quickly, rushing through all he wanted to say. He gently grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her down the hall into the theater showing the movie.</p><p> </p><p>"You lied," Hannah said.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan sat down, his face buried in his palms. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, Banana, I just really wanted you to have a fun time. Maybe one last fun time in Hatchetfeild for you to remember."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah sat down beside him and grabbed both sides of his face firmly, pulling his head out of his hands and turning her his face to hers. Another thing about Hannah - if she liked you, she was not afraid to be physically assertive in her own little ways. She seemed to examine his face, scrutinizing it, like a human lie detector, before nodding firmly. "Okay," she said, turning back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan smiled at her, that genuine, lopsided smile that he got whenever he looked at Lex. He listened closely to the sounds coming from the hallway outside. Very, very faintly, he could make out the gurgling, nasally snoring of the high-school kid manning the cash register. Looks like he took the advice. They were all set to watch.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were the only ones in the dark theater. Ethan, before being fired, knew that the movies were actually on an automatic system, so no one manning the film could really call them out on it. Besides, the guy they usually had supervising the movie, in case of technical difficulties, always, <strong>always </strong>fell asleep. And today was no different.</p><p> </p><p>The first trailer started to play - the teaser for that adaptation of The Little Mermaid, but with a sci-fi setting. Like, it was a bug instead of a mermaid. It did look kind of cool, and Hannah seemed to actually be interested in it when it was announced. Ethan and Lex shared a look as soon as she expressed interest and made a solemn vow that Lex's fist Californian audition would be for that movie. She wanted to play the female lead, but Hannah, who had been listening in quietly, (and unintentionally,) pointed out that she'd be much better for the Spanish girl, the baddass soldier type. Lex disagreed, but Ethan said he could see it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think you'd make an awesome soldier, babe. You're a hero to me and Hannah, so I think it works." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lex said she'd consider it. Then she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Lex smiled so sweetly then. Sometimes, her smile would be so real and pretty. Everyone had a fake smile, and often, they looked goofy. It was that way for Lex, Ethan noticed. Her fake smile looked weird and tight, like she was holding her breath. But if she was really, truly smiling, it just lit up a room. Same with Hannah, though she wasn't one to fake smile. Maybe she hadn't learned yet. It was the exact opposite with Ethan - his fake smile was actually really good, exactly the type that a rebellious, bad-boy delinquent should have. But his real smile was lopsided and goofy, not what anyone would expect. Maybe that's why he loved Lex and Hannah so much; they really, really liked his real smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ethan?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah broke him from his thoughts. He looked over at her, now sitting cross-legged on the seat, hands in her lap. She wasn't looking at him, eyes stuck on the screen. "You lied. But it was very cool. You were- are very cool."</p><p> </p><p>Ethan's lopsided smile grew bigger, so much so that it looked like it could fall off his face. "You're pretty cool too, Banana." He wrapped his arm around her gently, slowly, too, making sure that Hannah wasn't uncomfortable - (there were days she couldn't stand to be touched,) but instead, Hannah curled up in her seat and leaned in, her eyes drooping a bit. Ethan gave her a very small kiss on the hat he had given her. "You're pretty cool too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah had fallen asleep, curled up on the seat with Ethan's arm wrapped around her protectively. Ethan had become transfixed by the movie, despite himself. There was something surreal about watching a disguised Santa Claus who looked just like him make out with a teenage girl.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan checked the time on his phone (no one else was in the theater, who would complain?) and realized that Toy Zone had opened half an hour ago. He gave a silent prayer for Lex's sanity. That line of crazed adults was beyond reason. He put his phone back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah began to stir. Her eyes clenched shut, making very small distressed noises. Ethan used the arm holding her to give her a gentle shake, waking her. "Hey, hey... what's wrong, Banana?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were wide open now. Staring in terror at the ceiling, then at him, then at the ground. Her focus cycled between them too quickly to know what she was really thinking of. She looked worried, but she wasn't scared. She was too calm for that. Hannah sat straight back up, stiff as a board. "What's wrong?" He asked again, gently.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah turned towards him, the stiff movements of an animatronic. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. "Black and white. Two doors, not one," she stopped abruptly and stared into Ethan's eyes, "... good blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Good... blood?" Ethan leaned back, not to get away from her, more to get comfortable again. "What does that mean?" He added, a question half for himself and half for Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good sign," she said. Her eyes had begun to narrow, falling back to a more natural state. Her shoulders fell into a small slouch, her rigid body relaxing again. Ethan gave her a small smile, (his real one, lopsided as ever,) and put his arm around her again to give her whatever comfort he could.</p><p> </p><p>Upon touching her forearm, he recoiled. "Hannah, you're freezing." Her body looked a bit paler, though it was hard to tell in the dark. Touching her arm, it was a feeling similar to placing your hand in snow covered by cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah touched her forehead with her palm, then placed a hand on her forearm. "I don't feel cold," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how you don't," Ethan started, untying the flannel from around his waist, "I can feel it through your shirt, it's so cold." Ethan went to wrap it around Hannah, but she stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay," she said. Ethan held the flannel above her, hovering, before he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, tying it back around his waist. "Alright, but if you get any colder, you're putting this on, got that?" Hannah nodded, and Ethan's smile crept back onto his face. "Good. I wouldn't want to bring you back to Lex as a Banana Popsicle." Hannah giggled at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Banana Popsicles melt in California." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they do, don't they-" There was a crash, a small, faint crashing sound coming from outside the theater. Ethan stopped himself, the noise drawing their attention. "What the hell was that?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite the risk of being seen by the kid manning the cash register, Ethan crept slowly over to the door to take a look. Down the hall, he could see the kid on the ground, coughing. He stumbled back, shocked, before running back to Hannah. "Hannah, I need you to get under the seat and stay very, very quiet, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded quickly, frantically, before ducking under the seat and covering her ears. Her eyes were plastered wide open again. As much as Ethan wanted to protect her there, he had to find out what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking back out to the lobby, he realized that the kid wasn't coughing. In fact, it looked like he wasn't even breathing. Ethan's immediate reaction was to go and check, run to the guy and see for himself, but he held himself back. Two men were in the lobby, fighting the cop that Ethan had seen before. "He didn't even have a doll!" One of the men shouted at both of the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop this! You're both und-" The cop got cut off by an elbow to the noise by one of the men, stumbling back. They both tackled him to the ground, and started punching and kicking the officer. Ethan stared in horror. <em>What the fuck is this shit? </em>He thought. When the cop was unconscious, (or dead, Ethan didn't want to know the answer,) the men stood up and began to pace angrily. </p><p> </p><p>"It's here! It's here! I can feel it! I know that there's a doll here!" One of them shouted, grabbing the other one's collar. It felt like there was very little keeping the two from killing each other.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no one here! Who would have it?!" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! I don't know! But I'm getting it, I'm getting it, and I'm killing whoever's got it!"</p><p> </p><p>Ethan stared back into the theater. Hannah was now crying very quietly, rocking back and forth, eyes clenched shut. She was mumbling something again. <em>Shit, she's got the doll. If we just give it to them, maybe-</em></p><p> </p><p>"I see him!" Ethan snapped out of it. They were looking right at him. "Give it to me!" The man shouted at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan stepped into the middle of the hallway, having no reason to hide. He held his hands above his head, a guesture of surrender to say he meant no harm. "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I don't have one of those dolls."</p><p> </p><p>"Lying! You're lying, I can - I can <strong>smell </strong>it on you!"</p><p> </p><p>Ethan put his hands back down, now blocking his own torso. He had begun to step back as the two men approached him. They were blocking the hallway so he couldn't get into the lobby. "You're trying to take it for yourself! He's mine!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's mine!" The other man shouted, his voice chasing after the other man's, like a demented echo. "Give it! Give it!" They were chanting at him, not in unison, though. It was actually creepier like this, their voices overlapping like an insane chorus.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan's eyes darted back into the theater, before darting inside, the two men chasing after him. Ethan rushed to Hannah. She screamed at his touch, stopping herself when she saw Ethan. He pulled her up, holding her tightly. "We've got to get out, Hannah, there's bad guys out there," he said, holding her hand tightly. He turned back to the door, seeing the two men now <strong>inside </strong>the theater. Their eyes settled on Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>"The girl! You want it for the little girl! It's the backpack! Kill them! Kill them!" Hannah screamed as Ethan moved in front of her and pushed the guy away, his eyes searching for a way out. The door was blocked, the other guy was waiting for them to run there. Ethan looked up, seeing the projector's booth. </p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, come on!" He pulled on her arm, running to the back wall. When the man chasing them caught up to them, Ethan gripped his cellphone tightly and smashed it against the man's head, sending him falling backwards down the stairs, falling unconscious at the bottom. He looked to still be breathing, although it was anyone's guess as to if that was a good thing or not. The other guy, now screaming even louder, started to charge at them. Once again, Ethan brought the cell phone down on his head, and the man fell back, but he didn't knock himself out. He was still stumbling a bit, trying to get his balance before attacking again. But he was still too close to make a run for the door. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan climbed up on the back seats, his upper body against the projector room's window. There was no one inside. Where was the guy who was supposed to be working there? Didn't matter. Ethan began to pound on the old glass pane. It was fragile, but still tough.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah screamed. The man had grabbed her arm and had started to pull her. Ethan kicked out and pushed the man back, though he stood up more angry than ever now. Turning back to the window, he let out a rage-filled scream, his eyes clenched shut, and punched the window with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>It shattered, cutting up his hand and making a slash across his palm. He fell backwards off of the chair, and Hannah pulled him back up by the arm. "Quick, get in there!" He shouted. Hannah climbed up on the back of the seat and reached over the window into the room while Ethan threw a punch at the man charging them. He had to hold them off, just for a bit. Some of the glass was still on the window, but Hannah managed to avoid it before climbing through the window and falling into the room, crashing against the projector, shutting the movie off. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan turned around and grabbed the windowsill, ignoring the glass cutting up his hands and arm. The guy grabbed his leg, while Ethan started kicking at him. Hannah jumped up inside the room. "Ethan!" She grabbed one of his arms, pulling him through the window, cutting up his arm even more. He fell into the room, stood up, and saw the man reaching up to grab them. Ethan gripped his phone tightly and threw it at him, finally knocking him out.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, taking a second to sit down against the door. He was panting, wheezing. He winced, the pain in his arm finally registering. Taking a look at it, he saw tiny shards of glass still in his arm and palm. He pulled one out gently, which hurt less than he expected. "Oh, god. My arm is bleeding. Shit."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah took off the flannel shirt she was wearing and wrapped it loosely around Ethan's arm. "But we're alive. You broke the window for us. It's a good sign. It's good blood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having controlled the bleeding, Ethan and Hannah finally left the projector's booth. Ethan looked very carefully for anyone who may attack, finding only the bodies of the cop and the high-school kid. He looked at Hannah, who honestly looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. "Take my hand, Banana." He held out his ungloved hand, which she grasped hold of with a deathlike grip. He had put the glove on his cut-up hand, so that nothing could get into the wound. That's what you were supposed to do, right?</p><p> </p><p>Ethan crouched down to meet Hannah's eye level. "Listen, it's about to get really scary, so I'm asking you to close your eyes. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you the whole time. Just hold onto my hand, okay?" Hannah bit her trembling lip. She was doing everything she could to remain calm, which was a lot, apparently. She squeezed her eyes shut, and held Ethan's hand even tighter. Ethan felt like if she held on any harder, he'd loose the circulation to his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he quietly slipped out the projector booth's door, gently guiding Hannah who tensed as soon as she left the stale air of the booth. He made sure to guide her around the two bodies, while trying not to look at them himself. Looking at Hannah, he knew she knew that there were bodies. But she didn't want to see them as much as he didn't want her to. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her entire body tense and shaking. Still, she was quiet - too scared to make a sound, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of the ciniplex, and the bodies were out of sight, he turned around, still not letting go of Hannah's hand, and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "It's okay now, Banana, we're out."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah opened her eyes again, and tears started to fall. The only thing that had been holding them back was her closed eyes, but now they were free to slide down her face. Ethan could see her red eyes wanted to close again, to block out the world. He wanted to stop and console her, when he heard shouting. "The old man said there was a prophet! Who!?"</p><p> </p><p>Ethan stood back up and pushed Hannah behind him, seeing two people, a woman in a cat sweater and a homeless man turning the corner. He glanced around, looking for a suitable hiding place. Marshall's was nearby, and the playplace was next to it. Hannah could get into the kiddie tunnel, and he could climb somewhere the kids weren't supposed to get into. "Hannah, quick, over here," he whispered, pulling her over to the Marshall's. Yes, Lex told him not to pull her, but he didn't have much choice, did he?</p><p> </p><p>He pushed Hannah into the kiddie tunnel, watching her crawl in and grab her knees. She was rocking back and forth, and now she was really crying. Ethan took hold of her hand. "I know you're scared, Hannah, but it's really really important that we be very quiet, okay? Can you do that?" Hannah nodded and bit her lip closed, head buried in her knees. She was still making noise, but she wasn't crying as loud anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The two adults were getting closer. Ethan grabbed onto the safety net and climbed up on top of the playplace, before climbing back down the other side, squeezing in between the wall of the building and the wall of the playplace. He held his breath, praying that neither of them would be noticed. Hannah was being as quiet as possible, considering the circumstances, but she was still audible. <em>Please don't notice her, please don't notice her- </em></p><p> </p><p>"The prophet has been found! Back to Toy Zone! They have captured the heretics! The staff!" A third voice jumped in, covering any sound Hannah was making. </p><p> </p><p>"The prophet! I knew it!" The woman's voice shouted. Ethan could hear the sound of running, the adults all shouting over each other. Ethan sighed and allowed himself to slouch down. As soon as the voices and footsteps were gone, he circled back around to the front to peek into Hannah's hiding place. Seeing him so suddenly made her flinch, but when she recognized him, her lip quivered again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ethan...?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm right here, it's okay, you're okay-" he got cut off. Hannah fell into his arms and had started crying more heavily. All Ethan knew to do was hold her tight, patting her back affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>"Lex. Lex is captured. Allowed to use a gun. Firearm," she was saying things again, things Ethan still couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried. Then again...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, hadn't she said that? And then when he cut up his hands, she was right. It was a good sign. It <strong>was </strong>good blood. Ethan had never fully understood Hannah, and he had never claimed to, but something about today, something about Hannah's specific wording... </p><p> </p><p>Either way, she was right about one thing. Those freaks had taken Lex hostage. He had to go after her, she needed help. What would Hannah do without her? What would he do? He couldn't just leave Hannah, though. Taking her along would only put them both in danger, but leaving her could be just as dangerous for her. But he had to go after Lex, he had to. The only option was to leave her, and pray that she wouldn't be found.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, I need you to listen to me," he separated her from his chest, able to look into her eyes again, "I'm going to go and save Lex, but I need you to stay here, it's not safe for you to go with me. I promise, I'll come back, and your sister will be with me, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Hannah didn't say anything for a second. Ethan was afraid he had broken her or something. Could he do something like that? Didn't want to know the answer. She sat at the front of the tunnel, blinking at him with a blank face, before throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Come back, Ethan. Come back with Lex." </p><p> </p><p>Ethan hugged her back. Today was not a day she couldn't be touched. He was holding her tighter than he had ever been able to before, and she was doing the same. She didn't want to let go. He didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>He finally managed to pull back, holding her face firmly, but kind. He was looking her right in the eye now, really seeing her face for the first time. She looked so much like Lex, just smaller. In another life, she may have been his little sister. What did that matter, though? As far as he and Lex were concerned, he was her big brother. Yeah, they were <strong>his </strong>family, <strong>his </strong>baby sister, and <strong>his </strong>girlfriend. Who were these maniacs to take them away?</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Ethan," Hannah finally said, her voice barely a whimper. Ethan smiled again, something more sad than his usual lopsided grin. He kissed her hat again, keeping the smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Banana," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan finally stood up and looked around the area before he was sure it was safe to head back to Toy Zone. He turned back to Hannah, who was crawling back into the tunnel. This was his family. It was his job to save them if need be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Becky, about what we did-"</p><p> </p><p>Becky had stopped just outside of the theater and turned around to face him. She was standing so close to him, Tom could feel her breath on his neck, cool and fresh. "I don't regret it."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Becky gave a small, breathy laugh and took his hand in hers, looking him in his eyes. His eyes, once so bright and full of hope, had become sad and tired with age. Her eyes had been like that, too, until they left the theater, clothes back on. Now they were just as shiny and bright as they were back in school. "Maybe I regret <strong>how </strong>it happened, but I don't regret doing it."</p><p> </p><p>Becky's smile was always beautiful. She also had that fake-smile thing, but it looked just like her real one. The difference was in the eyes. Her eyes widened when she smiled genuinely. Her eyes were wide open now. Tom smiled back. "Okay. We're... okay?" It was only half a question, but he still had to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>Becky took his face in her hand, still smiling just as sweetly. "We're more than okay, Tom," she said. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Pulling back, she could see that Tom was smiling genuinely, too. Maybe it had transferred through the kiss. That was a nice thought. "Stanley took a part of me away, Tom. I thought I couldn't love anyone again. And you know, I thought a Wiggly doll would fill that void, but being with you... I'm whole again, Tom. You gave that back to me."</p><p> </p><p>Tom's face fell back to a neutral position. "I-I'm happy for you, Becky, really. And there's no doubt in my mind that I still love you, and I may even want to be with you, but..."</p><p> </p><p>Becky moved her hand from his cheek to his shoulder, still smiling. "Jane. It's okay, Tom. You don't have to rush into a new relationship. Maybe we can take it slow. Get to know each other again."</p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled at her. "I... would like that, Becky." He meant it too. Maybe he wasn't whole, not without Jane. But he could be. He could learn again, with Becky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the doll. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That quiet, trustworthy voice sang out in his head. It sounded like his own voice, but it was alien to him. No less true, though. He still needed the doll for Tim. "I need that doll, though. I've got to start making things right for Tim. I can't be with you if I can't be with my son." </p><p> </p><p>"And... you think Wiggly is the answer?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know it, Becky."</p><p> </p><p>Becky sighed, but smiled again, less genuine than before. "Okay. Then I will make sure you get one. We just have to be careful, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right. We'll be really careful. As soon as we've got it, we can get out of here, I promise." Becky sighed in relief. They could do it - how hard would it be to find a doll?</p><p> </p><p>Becky was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a trash can clattering to the floor. The metal made a deafening noise in the halls, echoing for who knows how long. Tom raised an arm in front of Becky, both of their legs tensing, ready to run if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Tom saw him first. A young, familiar man in a leather jacket was crouched beside the trash can, having knocked it over. He looked wary of them, a bit nervous, and just as ready to run as they were. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Houston?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tom relaxed. "Yeah. It's Ethan, right? I taught you for a semester?" The boy, Ethan, nodded. Becky relaxed too. "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"My girlfriend, Lex. These psychos took her hostage, I'm going after her," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"They kidnapped her? Tom, this is insane. These people have kidnapped someone, this isn't a normal angry mob," Becky said, taking his shoulder and trying to look in his eyes. He wasn't meeting them.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would they take her?" He asked. But then something hit him. The realization was visible on his face. "Wait, Lex Foster?" Ethan nodded again. Tom sighed, a little frustrated, and turned to Becky. "Lex works for Toy Zone. They must have taken all the employees hostage."</p><p> </p><p>"They said something about a prophet," Ethan added.</p><p> </p><p>"A prophet?" Becky had finally stepped back in front of Tom. "What, has this turned into a cult?" She paused, considering it. "Actually, yes, this does sound remarkably like a cult."</p><p> </p><p>"My girlfriend has been taken hostage by a cult?" Ethan's legs tensed again, ready to run. "Okay, Mr. Houston, Miss-" </p><p> </p><p>"Just call me Becky."</p><p> </p><p>"-Becky, I need you to help me. I'm going after Lex, but our- her little sister, Hannah, she's still hiding. She's in the playplace by Marshall's, in the kiddie tunnel. Please, please make sure she's safe until I come back, please." He looked so honest, Becky thought. He was just a kid, really, but she had never seen someone so determined to help their kid. And she was a nurse. One who specialized in pediatrics. She had seen a <strong>lot </strong>of desperate parents. It baffled her how a teenager could be more dedicated to a child than any parent she had ever seen. But it still made her feel warm inside. She liked to believe in humanity being good. Times like this convinced her she was right. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course," Tom said. Good. He may want that doll, but there was no way he could ignore a kid in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Becky shoved down that thought. No. He was not insane, not like the people that attacked them. Tom was a good, honest man. He just wanted to make things right for his son, and she could help. But first, they had another child to protect. "We'll head her way. Go and save your girlfriend, we'll keep your girl safe," Tom said, holding Ethan by the arm, the same way a father might.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I promise, I'll make it up to you," he said. He was about to run off, when he stopped himself. "Oh, um... she may not trust you right away. But if- Lex and I call her Banana. If she knows you know our name for her, she might be more willing to trust you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reach Into The Black and White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Swearing, mentions of workplace sexual harrasment.</p><p>Also, I like MacNamara too much, so I'm making him stick around for a while as a "not-ghost."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank was dead. They killed Frank. They. Killed. Frank. Jesus Christ. Yeah, she hated the guy, like, <strong>really </strong>hated him. And Lex would never deny that she wanted him dead, and she would never deny that she wasn't a bit happy that he was finally dead, but Jesus, not even he deserved to die like this.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she deserved to die like this, either. Was she going to die? No, not yet. Have to get out, have to get Hannah, find Ethan. California, dammit. Cali-fucking-fornia.</p><p> </p><p>They knew Hannah had the doll. They were going after her. They were going to find and <strong>kill </strong>her sister. Lex silently prayed that Ethan was still alive. She knew he would keep Hannah safe, at least as long as he could. God, what about Ethan? What would she do if he died?</p><p> </p><p>Lex had played around before, brief flings with a couple boys and girls at school. And she liked some of them. Most of them, actually. Deb was cool, but she was totally into that Alice chick from Clivesdale. Some were less good. That cop who managed to get into her pants when she was drunk, (promised herself she would <strong>NEVER </strong>get drunk again after that,) only to find out he was married. And...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look at what a fine job she did with you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucking Frank. Always dusting off her vest, checking underneath it, (<em>"Have to make sure you don't have any contraband under there," </em>he said,) like he was expecting to find something. There was a reason she wore loose-fitting shirts; he stopped looking at her when she did. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan was the first one she really loved. He never actually hit on her, now that she thought about it. He was just kind to her, and to Hannah. It was a slow buildup, but a real one. Strangers, friends, lovers. Lex never loved anyone before Ethan. And she knew that he loved her just as much.</p><p> </p><p>And now she was going to loose him. She managed to trick Sherman into letting her go, she managed to fight him for a while. When he hit his head on one of the shelves, she thought she was free. She didn't count on the cop who Linda-fucking-Monroe ensnared into her cult. If Lex had known he was right outside, she would have found another way out. But as soon as Sherman hit the ground, he burst in, getting her into a headlock too quickly for her to really avoid. She was loosing air too fast, reaching for breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I dying?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What about Hannah? She needs- I need her. I need her more than she needs me. She doesn't need me at all, does she? She can make it. Ethan, help her. Ethan, Hannah, fight for each other, fight for me, please....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was too dark. Her eyes had closed, hadn't they? She couldn't tell. It was too tight around her throat. It... was time for her to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're not dead yet."</p><p> </p><p>Lex snapped back to reality. Being so close to death, so close to not existing anymore... she was hearing things. A man's voice. She forced her eyes open, forced them to focus. No, she wasn't hearing a man's voice. She was seeing a man. He was on top of one of the crates, looking down at her with a determined, stoic expression. He was staring at her, not doing anything. What, was someone else there to watch her die? Another phyco in Linda's cult? When did he get in? Why hadn't the cop said anything? Maybe she just didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexandra Foster. My name is General John MacNamara. And I'm going to help you through this. First, you need to subdue your assailant." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Was... the guy strangling her not seeing this?!</p><p> </p><p>The man, John, pulled a gun out of his vest and spun it around in his hand, the barrel pointed to the roof. "I'm authorizing you to use my firearm."</p><p> </p><p>Okay, fine. She was hallucinating or whatever. But Lex wasn't one to lay down and die. If survival meant taking the gun, she would take the damn gun. She reached out, the cop not really registering that she was reaching out. He was too far. Too high. "I can't reach it!" She was shouting. Did the cop trying to kill her not hear that? Did he not care? What was happening?</p><p> </p><p>"You, you can. Your sister has a power, and so do you," he said, still holding the gun out towards her. Hannah... had a power? Did it have something to do with Webby? Whatever. She'd have to figure it out later. She was dying, she had to take the gun. "Reach into the Black and White. You must manifest this weapon into your reality."</p><p> </p><p>Black and White... yeah, Hannah had said something like that earlier. This was real. </p><p> </p><p>Lex was forced to grow up quickly. A 19-year-old girl with the heart of a woman in her 40's, beaten down by the world. But she was still young. She still had hope. She was going to be an actress, and go to California with Ethan and Hannah. Children can accept strange realities easier, Lex knew that. She used to be able to. And this was a pretty fucking strange reality. But it was real, she accepted that fully. Maybe she was still a child, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Look me in the eye now, Lex," John said calmly. Their eyes met and locked, both refusing to look away. Lex had to focus on something, or she'd loose consciousness. "You must vow to become your best self now. The time has arrived for you to lead the pack."</p><p> </p><p>Lex was reaching as far as she could. Black and White, Black and White, she tried to remind herself. It wasn't a physical thing in this world she could take. She had to take it from somewhere else. Right now, she had to stop the monsters. "I can show you the path, but only you can walk it. If Wiggly is birthed, who knows what we've unlocked," he continued. His voice was fading a bit. The world was a little darker. Almost dead. "Time has run out, Lex. What will you do?"</p><p> </p><p>There are monsters, and there are men. Good men. And good women.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ethan's a good man. Hannah's a good man. <strong>I'm </strong>a good man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite not moving an inch, Lex felt herself stand up, step across the thin border between worlds, and take it. She hadn't moved an inch, but she could feel the gun in her hands. It was heavier than she thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kill you!" That brought her back to reality. Lex relaxed her body, going limp. The cop dropped her to the ground, thinking the job was at least mostly done. He stood over her, ready to finish her off, but Lex rolled over quickly and pulled the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>The bullet connected. "Where did... that come from?" He managed to spit out, before falling to the ground, dead.</p><p> </p><p>"-How?" Lex sat up, shocked. She almost couldn't feel the gun in her hands. It didn't seem real, but it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice shot, Lex," she looked up. John was sitting on the box now, and he didn't have a gun anymore. "But we're not through yet. The leaders of your world are lost and helpless. You've been called to serve. if you can defeat Wiggly here in Hatchetfield, he can be defeated anywhere." Lex stood up again, still reeling from her brush with death.</p><p> </p><p>"What am I supposed to do?" She asked. There was a determination in her voice. One that hadn't been in the president's voice when John came to him.</p><p> </p><p>John looked aside for a second, seeming to be in thought. "Gather your forces. There is a warrior of light trapped in a deep sleep," he said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tom. </em>Lex thought. Who else could it be? He literally used to be in the army, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Your sister is still alive. She has a connection to an enemy of Wiggly's-"</p><p> </p><p>Lex cut him off. "Webby. I know. So... she?" She paused, not knowing the space-spider's preferred gender. John shrugged. Okay, not even he knew everything."She's real? And talking to Hannah?"</p><p> </p><p>John nodded firmly. "She is protected by another, as well, though he is only mortal. Another woman has been awoken from Wiggly's spell. She is whole. They will help you. Wake the warrior, kill the prophet, save the world," He raised his hand in a salute. "You're in P.E.I.P now, Lex. Get her done -" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, you don't." Lex grabbed his arm and pulled it back down. Once again, she could tell that she wasn't moving an inch. She was talking, out loud, even, but not moving. Still, she apparently had an effect on him, wherever the hell he was in the... Black and White, or whatever. "I have no fucking clue what's going on. I'm just a girl with a gun, and I'm out for blood. So you, you fucking force ghost, are going to help me."</p><p> </p><p>John stared blankly at her. "If I had to put an estimate on it, I'd say I only have 5 to 6 hours before my body demateralizes completely and I cease to exist."</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't you want to spend those last 5 to 6 hours saving the world?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>John was silent for a couple seconds. Lex didn't have any idea what he was going to say. His face was so hard to read. "That's the sort of thing I like to hear," he said. He wasn't much of a smiler, his face seemed to be constantly stoic and determined, but Lex could tell that he was sort of smiling inside. He glanced over to the cop's body, his eyes pointing Lex in that direction. "Try the walkie-talkie," he said. </p><p> </p><p>Lex causiously walked over to the cop's body, making sure he was really dead, and took the walkie-talkie. She spoke into it. "Hello? Is anyone there?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. The air was tense, Lex was sweating. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Someone had to answer, right? Someone had to. "Yes! Yes! I'm here! Are you okay?" A woman's voice called out over the walkie-talkie. Lex laughed, relieved and surprised. She looked in between John and the walkie-talkie, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine! I... I was captured, I got away. My name is Lex-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Foster?" The woman on the other end finished.</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes. How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>The walkie-talkie went silent for a few brief moments. "Lex... your sister. She's... she's in trouble."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Dad" Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who just got rejected by her dream college's musical theatre program! Hoooray for faliure!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had been leading most of the way. He still had those quick reflexes that got him the quarterback spot back in high school. Becky still had the stamina of a cheer captain, so she wasn't getting tired anytime soon. Plus, as Tom later found out, going to nursing school gave her an incredible eye for detail and precision. All that ability between the two of them, and they didn't bump into a single Wiggly-fanatic.</p><p> </p><p>Becky was the one who saw the play-place. She gently nudged Tom and pointed in that direction. Making sure no one else was in the area, they cautiously approached it, as if the playset itself was going to come to life and attack them. Becky and Tom both saw the light silhouette of a child in the kiddie tunnel, rocking back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>Becky nodded at Tom. He had a child, he should know how this works, right? At least better than Becky. Yes she worked with children, but Tom had raised one. "Hey, kid," he started gently. The shadow stopped moving, going tense. It shrunk into a ball, trying to make itself as small as possible. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," he continued, slowly approaching it. Becky followed him, her voice light and breezy. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you Hannah?" She asked softly. The shadow refused to move. It only sat there, shaking. Becky glanced to Tom for help. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's alright, kiddo. You don't have to say anything. Just... knock at us, alright? Once for no, two for yes," he said. He was already at the tunnel, but he refused to step in front of it or look inside, instead standing beside it. Becky followed his lead. They could both hear very, very quiet high-pitched breathing; the girl doing her best not to start crying, as if, should she just stay quiet enough, they would think that they were wrong about someone being in the tunnel. "Your sister's name is Lex, right?" He asked. The shadow twitched a bit, it's head higher. "I don't know if she ever mentioned me, but I used to be her teacher. I'm Mr. Houston," he said, "Lex mentioned she had a little sister once or twice. Did she ever tell you about me? Because I'll admit, I've always just been a little bit worried that I'm not 'hip' enough for you kids," he glanced over at Becky, smiling. She was smiling too. The shadow wasn't as tense anymore, and Becky could tell that the girl inside was now leaning closer to them.</p><p> </p><p>Tom gave an overdramatic sigh. "But I guess your sister is a better teacher than me. She told you not to talk to strangers, and you're taking her advice right now! I <strong>wish </strong>I could teach kids the way she can! You know, I think-"</p><p> </p><p>"Said you were - really nice," came a small voice. Becky and Tom dropped their smiles, surprised to hear her, but Tom slipped back into "dad" mode fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm happy to hear that," he started, "We're not going to hurt you, Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>"Your sister's boyfriend, Ethan told us to come and make sure you were safe," Becky chimed in, her voice as soft and pretty as an angel's.</p><p> </p><p>"... Ethan did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Ethan did. He's a real nice guy, you know. Your sister picks good."</p><p> </p><p>"If I were 20 years younger..." Becky sighed dreamily, grinning at Tom. He was suppressing a laugh, hand over his mouth tightly. <em>God, Tim would love her, </em>he let himself think before his mind snapped back to the topic at hand, Hannah's voice pulling him back. </p><p> </p><p>"Then he'd be a baby," Hannah said, a little more casually. Seeing that she was comfortable enough to make jokes, taking in more full sentences, even, Tom crouched to the floor, laughing heartily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well said, Hannah! Well said!" Tom could hear Hannah gigling very, very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Becky pulled her face into a comically overegagurated pout. "Don't be silly, Tom! I said if <strong>I </strong>were younger! He'd be the same age!" </p><p> </p><p>Tom rubbed his chin, pretending to think. He breathed in through his teeth, making a hiss-like sound. "I don't know, Becky. I mean, even in your best days you weren't able to steal the boys away, but now..."</p><p> </p><p>Becky gasped, terribly offended, and placed her hands on her hips, posing like a human barbie doll. "Tom Houston, you better not be implying that I'm not pretty?"</p><p> </p><p>A more genuine smile came onto Tom's face, his eyes relaxing and his body less tense as he looked into Becky's eyes. "I'm saying that you're even more beautiful now."</p><p> </p><p>Becky's hands fell off of her hips naturally, shocked for an instant. She smiled back at him. "Anyway Hannah, Becky here has good instincts, she knows who's good or not. And if she can tell Ethan's a good man, we can trust him, too. And he trusted us to come find you," he paused, his face inching closer to the tunnel, "do you trust me, Hannah?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was silent for a few, too-long seconds. Tom and Becky kept looking in between each other and the tunnel. "What's the password?" </p><p> </p><p>"Password?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ethan would have told you a secret word for me that only he and Lex know. What's the word?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled. "Would it happen to be your nickname, miss Banana?"</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Hannah fell silent, this time for a few seconds longer. "Okay," she said, "I'm coming out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom sighed in relief, placing his hands on his knees as he took a couple of deep breaths, like that conversation had managed to exhaust him somehow. Becky glanced around at the places where the tunnels led out.</p><p> </p><p>A couple seconds later, a backpack covered in pins-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Came out the other side. A little girl followed close behind, grappling the backpack with a deathlike grip -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get it from her, Tom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>as she scrambled out of the pink tube-side. She backed away a little bit, seeing them both for the first time. Tom hadn't moved yet. He was staring at the girl. Not menecingly, not threateningly, but not kindly, either. He was staring at her with an intense focus. Seeing that Tom wasn't of much help right now, Becky very slowly approached her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Hannah, my name is Becky. I'm a nurse at the hospital. It's nice to meet you," she said. Her voice was light and soft and gentle, and just the sound of it made Hannah look more relaxed. Becky glanced down and saw a rip in Hannah's overalls. She had a large scrape on her knee. It looked like it had been bleeding for a while, but the blood was all dried up now, and done bleeding. "Oh, did you cut your leg, Hannah?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded, looking down at it. A part of her had forgotten it was there - she hadn't tried to wipe it away this whole time. "I fell... back there," she pointed in a direction behind them, "gravel from outside got in, I scratched myself on that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry that happened. Why don't we clean this up together? You think we can do that, Hannah?" She was trying to use her name as much as possible, hoping that it would make her consider her less of a stranger. Hannah nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay sweetie, just sit down on that bench there, I'll get a water bottle from the vending machine." Becky turned to Tom. "Is there one closer to us than the one in the cineplex?" She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tom, still staring at Hannah idly, shook his head, finally breaking his eyes away from her to shake his head. "No, it's the closest."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Watch her for a minute, I'm going to get a water bottle to clean the blood off."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood. Her blood. Do it if you have to. Just the bag. The bag. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," Tom whispered. Half of him was hearing that voice, obeying its' every word, but the other half of him couldn't hear it at all. It was like he was standing in front of a speeding train, but couldn't see or hear it.</p><p> </p><p>As Becky quietly hurried off to the cineplex, Tom sat beside Hannah. <em>Get. The. Bag. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wiggly's your bestest buddy-wud. It's there. The bag has eeeeverything you've eever wanted. Get it. Get it for Tim, and Tom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hannah, what's in your bag?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah trusted him already. "I don't know, actually. But it's bad. Lex told me to wear it, but Ethan gave me the-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but what's in there?" He cut her off, not sounding any more threatening than before. His change in demeanor made Hannah curious, too. Hannah started slowly unzipping the bag, not looking away from Tom's face as he watched her hands slowly pull it open with baited breath. Hannah reached in and felt something soft. Her eyes widened in terror, pulling it out. A Wiggly doll was in her hands. Tom's head snapped back up to look at her. He looked angry, now. His eyes... the pupils looked smaller, more intense. His face was set into a cold, stern look. </p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, give me that."</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Becky still had some change in her coat pocket, thank god. And even better, it seemed that no one else had entered the theater where she left it behind. She had the bottle in her hands, when she heard screaming. Shocked, the bottle fell to the floor, bouncing off the ground. The scream was of a little girl. "Hannah?!" She shouted. "Tom!" She couldn't hear Tom, but she could hear Hannah, screaming and crying, getting closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah rounded the corner before Becky could process her, slamming into her chest and knocking her to the ground. A bit dazed, Becky started to stand up, gently helping Hannah get up, too. "Quarter, quarter, quarter!" She was screaming, holding onto Becky for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, Hannah? A quarter of what?" Becky leaned over and placed her hands on Hannah's shoulders gently. Becky stopped herself, hearing something else. Heavy breathing, the loud stomp of someone angry, getting closer to them. Becky slid around a corner, Hannah in tow, and peeked around the corner, waiting for when they could escape. </p><p> </p><p>Tom should not have been the one to step into the cineplex. Becky had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. His clothing was disheveled, and he walked much louder, every stomp making a loud "THUMP" on the ground, even with the carpet muffling it, like some hulking beast. His eyes looked bloodshot, despite being fine a second ago. His pupils were intensely focused, looking to Becky like tiny black pinpricks against smaller irises. His face was the worst, though. A massive scratch mark was forming, all the way across his face. Becky had seen those before. Only human hands could make scratches like that. And based on their small size, only Hannah could make scratches like that.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah pried open Becky's hand, surprising her. Hannah pulled a quarter out of her hand and darted to the end of the hallway. Becky, unsure of what to do herself, followed close behind, both being as quiet as possible. "Hannah, what happened?" She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah slid the coin into the slot, and started dialing numbers. "Saw The Wiggly. Tom's not bad. <strong>He's </strong>bad. Missing piece. Attacking me. You. Ethan has Lex's phone, calling Lex's phone." Becky barely understood what she was saying, and not even all of it. Still, she got the gist. She had only now noticed that, in Hannah's opened backpack, was a Wiggly doll. Becky mentally cursed herself. Of course Tom would loose it when he saw one. Even if Hannah didn't have it, he'd still put them both in danger. But even then, why didn't Hannah throw it away, too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wiggly's bad, Wiggly's bad, Wiggly's bad. Don't let him press all the way down. Wiggly's bad. Lex. Secret Passage. Me. Lex, John, me. Ethan uses fire." Hannah mumbled endlessly before pressing the last button.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you calling?" Becky asked. Not getting an answer, Becky stood back up and kept a lookout. The phone didn't have to ring very long before the other end picked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this?" Ethan's voice. It was suspicious and a little accusatory, possibly thinking the call would have something to do with his kidnapped girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Cineplex," Hannah started, "Tom went bad. Don't let him press all the way down. Help me, please." That last one was less of a mumble, more a genuine cry for help. Hannah was barely holding back tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Hannah? Don't worry, I'll be right there. Stay where you are. Becky will keep you safe, okay? Just be quiet until I can get to you, it'll be okay, I didn't get very far, so I'll be right there," Ethan said. Hannah placed the phone back and buried herself in the corner, terrified. </p><p> </p><p>"Ethan uses fire. Through the secret passage," she whispered quietly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're here, Hannah!" Tom's voice shocked them both. Hannah bit her quivering lip, eyes squeezed shut. Becky slowly reached into her pocket and wrapped her hands around a small bottle in her pocket. Living like she did, among Stanley's old, (just-as-violent) friends in the bad part of town, she had a bad feeling about this Black Friday, so she stole a bottle of sedative and an unused needle. Thank god she did, even though getting caught could cost her the job she had worked so hard to get. Slowly, she filled the syringe and hid both it and the bottle behind her back. She opened her hand behind her, showing Hannah the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hide this," she whispered. Hannah slowly took it from her hand and tucked it away inside the pocket of her overalls.</p><p> </p><p>The two waited for at least 5 minutes before they were willing to leave. Tom hadn't made any noise since he shouted to Hannah. Becky helped Hannah up, still holding the syringe. "Okay, let's go," Becky whispered. She took Hannah by the hand and they tiptoed down the hallway, still listening for any sound. No sound came, and they could see nothing. But Becky could hear what Hannah didn't- breathing. Tom was pressed against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, look out!" Becky shoved Hannah back, moving her out of the way from Tom, just before he brought his arm down, holding the dead officer's walkie-talkie. It crashed against Becky's head, drawing blood. Becky lost consciousness only a few seconds before hitting her head against the wall, her body falling limp in the dark hallway. Hannah screamed and rushed behind him, tripping over the cashier's dead body. She screamed when she saw that, too. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what's this?" Tom asked, half to Hannah and half to himself. He rolled Becky's body over, finding the syringe in her hand. "Oh, thank the lord for Becky Barnes," he said, looking up into the sky and smiling. He stared at Hannah, who looked back at him, terriffied. "I was hoping for a way to put you to sleep, I really didn't want to have to kill you," he said. He kicked Becky's body back a little, hiding her from view. Hannah was shivering, frozen in fear, as all she could do was stare in horror at Tom, slowly creeping towards her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! See, that's a good girl, just stay still now. You'll only be asleep for a little bit, and then Becky will wake you up, and you can go home-" </p><p> </p><p>No one actually saw when Ethan entered the cineplex. So it follows that no one was expecting him to charge Tom and knock him to the ground. Hannah stood up, backing away. She was crying now, although whether that was from fear or joy was anyone's guess.</p><p> </p><p>Tom was gritting his teeth to near dust. He gave a raw, angry scream, like something feral, and turned them both over, pinning Ethan down. Ethan guarded his face, crossing them over it, when Tom came down towards his neck with the syringe. Ethan blocked that too, grabbing Tom's arm with his own and pushing it away. The two pressed all their weight against each other, Tom fighting to press the syringe down and Ethan to just get enough space to get free.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let him press all the way down!" Hannah shouted. Ethan turned to the sound of her voice, breaking his concentration enough so that Tom could bring the syringe all the way down. Still, Ethan managed to smack Tom's hand away just in time, though he wasn't able to stop Tom's forearm from pressing against his throat, restricting his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to do this, kids, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Take him!" The two men froze, looking over to Hannah. She had the backpack slung over one arm, and she was holding the Wiggly high above her head. "Get away from Ethan!"</p><p> </p><p>Tom slowly placed the syringe down, but didn't move his arm. "Give him to me."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Hannah stepped closer, reaching as far as she could without getting closer to Tom, until finally, he grabbed the doll's head, pulling it close to his chest. "I've got it! I've got it, and I am going to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of here!" Ethan was finally able to push up, pushing Tom off of him. Tom didn't bother listening to Ethan's yelling. He was already almost out of the theater by the time he had finished his sentence. He ran out, narrowly avoiding being seen by the group of adults that came in his direction. The doll was shoved under his arm, as he ducked back and forth to avoid the mob. Finally, he managed to get out of the area, leaving the mob, as well as Hannah, Ethan, and a still-unconscious Becky behind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Becky sat up, rubbing her head. She didn't know how she'd do it, but she'd kick Tom's ass for that. And for threatening Hannah. <em>Hannah. </em>The fear hit like a car crashing into her skull. She stood up, too quickly, and had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself. ""H-Hannah!" She pressed a hand against her throbbing head.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah wasn't there anymore. No one was, other than the two dead bodies. Did she run away? Becky hoped that was the case, and not something worse. "Hannah!"  She called again. No one responded. Had Ethan shown up? Did he get there in time? Maybe they thought she was dead and had to leave her behind? She'd understand, if that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>That was what she thought, until she saw blood on the ground. Fresh, wet blood. And doubt started to pull at her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was a crackle in the air. Becky jumped back in shock. The sound was coming from the dead cop's body. She slowly stepped forward, afraid of it being a trap. She didn't even want to pick it up, until she heard a voice on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?" Becky's wide eyes got wider, hearing a teenager's voice. She ran towards the body, sliding onto her knees next to it, before finally finding the walkie-talkie on his hip. She held it up to her mouth and pressed the talk button. "Yes! Yes! I'm here! Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine! I... I was captured, I got away. My name is Lex-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Foster?" She finished.  Becky's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. Lex, Hannah's sister... what was she supposed to say?</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes. How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Becky's eyes fell onto the blood on the floor again. She couldn't look away, dread filling her mind as she imagined what may have happened to the child she promised to protect. Still staring at the blood, she raised the walkie-talkie to her mouth again. "Lex... your sister. She's... she's in trouble."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for another time jump. Just in case I messed up too much, this one is before Becky makes the call to Lex, after Tom ran off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom had disappeared around a hallway by the time Ethan finally got back up. Hannah was staring in the direction he ran, as if she may see him if she looked hard enough. Her eyes locked on the hallway he ran into, out of her line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ethan stood up and ran in front of Hannah, breaking her focus. He crouched down to her level, holding her shoulders firmly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hannah started to shake under his hands. She was freezing again. Her face was pointed towards the ground, her face hidden by her bangs, when Ethan saw a teardrop fall off her chin. Then another one. “Come here, Banana, come here,” his voice was quiet, speaking fast. Hannah threw herself into his arms, her face buried in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He held her tightly. He just couldn’t let go again. “I’m so sorry, Hannah, I’m so sorry. I promise, I will never leave you alone again,” he said, pulling himself back so that he could look into Hannah’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Her eyes were red and puffy, the corners raw from all the tears she had wiped away. She wasn’t crying anymore, but her face was wet with the evidence. But she was still looking into his eyes. She never made real eye contact, Ethan had noticed a long time ago. Talking to anyone, she’d look in their general direction, occasionally at their nose. She only ever looked Lex in the eye, and him once, when Lex had introduced the two. It unsettled him back then, like she was reading his soul. He found out later that she was asking Webby for an opinion on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Apparently, Webby liked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hannah’s eyes moved to look over Ethan’s head, when they widened, terrified. “What’s wrong?” Ethan asked. Hannah started shivering, then pointed behind him. Ethan slowly turned his head, seeing what Hannah was pointing at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Two men, one of them being the guy he’d previously knocked out in the theatre. Both wore sickeningly wide grins, with violent intent visible in their hollow eyes. They were blocking the door, creeping up on them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Finally, we find you,” the first guy said, his voice higher and unnatural. Ethan knew this guy. For one, he was that guy he’d knocked out back in the theatre. But seeing him in the light made him recognize the man. Gary Goldstein, the best, well, the </span>
  <b>only, </b>
  <span>lawyer in Hatchetfield. But now, his clothing was wrinkled and loose, and his tie was around his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan stood up and took a deep breath. “Listen, I don’t know what that doll is doing to you, but it’s not worth all this,” he said, “just leave us alone, and we can go our separate ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no…” The other guy, a security guard he actually knew, started speaking in the same higher-pitched voice, his voice getting quieter with every “no.” He pointed at Hannah, grinning, his head falling to the side. “We need the little girl with the backpack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah stepped back in fear, before Ethan stood in front of her, holding his arms behind his back to hold her safe. “What do you want with her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must have the girl - we must have the </span>
  <b>doll! </b>
  <span>Give her to us!” The security guard had started screaming. He had skipped past shouting, and had gone straight to insane screeching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from her,” Ethan had begun to back up, still holding Hannah. They were almost at the back wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give us the little girl, boy!” Gary had started screaming as well. Hannah tried to make herself as small as possible, clinging onto him for dear life. “Who are you to stop Wiggly’s power, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan was about to awnser, when he paused in confusion. “Hold up,” he said, “What in the actual fuck did I just hear come out of your face-hole?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You doubt Wiggly’s power?!” The security guard was still screaming. He looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew this was a cult, but is this seriously over a </span>
  <b>doll?!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heretic! Impure! Blasphemer! Give us the girl and save your worthless life!” Gary started inching closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan could feel Hannah’s hands growing colder, he could feel her shivering. Ethan held her tightly, still refusing to look away from the men approaching them. “Yeah, well… my life wasn’t worth much before I met Lex. I’m not going to let you hurt my girlfriend, </span>
  <b>or </b>
  <span>my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ethan hadn’t actually heard himself say that last part, but Hannah did. She looked up at him, though he wasn’t paying attention to her at the moment. She smiled up at him. The genuine smile that everyone has, that Hannah rarely showed to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Who are you?” The security guard raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ethan couldn’t answer that. Gary awnsered for him. “Her protector…” he sounded as if he was in thought, “we will take him too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit, okay, bad, nope, shoot. Darn. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ethan grabbed Hannah’s hand tightly, ready to run. He wasn’t going to leave her alone again, even if it would slow him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“The prophet will bathe in the blood of the impure!” He could hear the security guard shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t touch her!” Ethan was shouting too, now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hannah glanced down. Becky’s syringe was still on the ground, right where Tom left it. She leaned over, picking it up gently. Gary Goldstein and the security guard were too focused on Ethan to notice her. There wasn’t enough of a dose in the syringe to do much. Ethan and Tom’s fight must have pressed it down enough that most of it was gone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Luckily, Becky had given her a secret weapon. Hannah hid herself behind Ethan more, and carefully filled the syringe again, to the best of her ability. She hid the bottle back in her overalls, and put the syringe in Ethan’s palm, hidden behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ethan had a look of surprise on his face. Damn, this kid was smart. Ethan held the syringe in his hand, waiting for the exact right moment. Gary was closer. He was about to say something, go off on another speech about Wiggly being the bestest “God-y Wod” in the world, before Ethan reached out and pulled his wrist in, plunging the syringe somewhere into his arm. He prayed that he hit a vein or something. Pulling his arm back, he shoved Gary away. He was already swaying on his feet when Ethan grabbed Hannah’s arm and they started running. Gary hit the floor before they got even three steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The security guard rushed them, chasing them as they ran to the door. He was right at their heels, when Hannah screamed, her hand being pulled away from Ethan’s. The security guard had grabbed one of her braids, pulling her towards him. He was holding her wrist incredibly tightly, so tight that Ethan could swear he could see it getting paler. His other arm was still on her braid, pulling tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hannah-” Ethan got cut off, being shoved to the ground by someone else. A man with long hair and a trenchcoat jumped him, trying to pin him down, with little success. “I thought you’d need some help;” the guy said, a little too casually, as he brought his elbow down on Ethan’s nose. Yeah, that was gonna start bleeding as soon as he stood up. “So I brought these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, still standing over Ethan, now a little less capable of fighting, pulled a handful of zip ties out of his coat pocket. “Need one for her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hannah shivered, shaking her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut, doing everything she could not to cry. She wasn’t going to cry, not today. Not right now. The security guard shook her a bit, testing her. “I think we’ll be fine. She’s better behaved than this one,” he said, glancing at Ethan, groaning in pain as the other man got the zip tie on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Should we…” The man pointed over the security guard’s shoulder to Gary, still on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“He’ll catch up,” the security guard dismissed. His eyes narrowed, slipping back into “cult mode.” He smiled far too wide. “Take the boy. The prophet must destroy the heretics, especially the girl. And her protector here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The man matched his smile far too well. He leaned over and pulled Ethan up by his arms, tied loosely behind his back. Just as predicted, the blood building in his nose started dripping down, falling onto his lip. He spit it out, attempting to hit the shoe of the man holding him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Direct hit, fuck you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ethan was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ethan?” Hannah drew his attention again. She looked terrified, but she wasn’t crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll get us out of this-” Ethan stopped, being pulled out of the cineplex by the arm, the same way the cops usually did when they had to forcibly remove him from… anywhere, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>    "Come on," the man said, "I'm in a hurry."</p><p> </p><p>     As if Ethan, or Hannah, actually cared. The whole time, he kept looking over his shoulder towards her. His thoughts repeated through his mind, a mantra that he couldn't forget.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>     I’ll get us out of this. I’ll get us out of this. I’ll get us out of this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Considering Matricide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex had never run around so much. Not since the school councilor suggested for her, (forced her, really,) to join the track team. He had to pull some strings to get her on the team, which was nice and all, but Lex had purposely failed the tryouts for a reason. She found out two months later that she was actually pretty good at track. Between Mr. Houston's class, a new, caring boyfriend who was sweet and supported her sister, and becoming a dark horse on the track team, Lex had almost let herself believe she could be something close to normal. Too bad Mr. Houston left. Grades got too low, so she got kicked off the track team. Sure, Ethan and Hannah tried to support her through the whole thing, but she ended up getting expelled anyway. </p><p> </p><p>And since her stint on the track team, she'd let herself get rusty. Luckily, she had help this time.</p><p> </p><p>Lex, ducked behind a garbage can, looked up for confirmation. No one was around. She held the walkie-talkie up to her mouth. "I'm out. Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>The walkie-talkie sounded out immediately with the other woman's voice. "I'm hiding around the cineplex. I'll meet you in the middle, near the shoe store," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"I never caught your name, by the way," Lex said, standing up and looking around before running off again, ducking behind a bench in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Becky Barnes. We met a long time ago, I don't know if you remember."</p><p> </p><p>Lex shook her head, even though she knew Becky couldn't see her. "No, I remember you. You were the nurse who woke me up after they took my appendix out." Lex flashed back to that day. Her mom had been on her all day about getting the dishes done. When Lex doubled over in pain, her mom had pulled her back up and shook her by the shoulders, which only made it worse. She had pushed her out the door, saying she needed a cigarette, and Hannah ran out after her sister. It was 6-year-old Hannah who put her hand on Lex's stomach area and said, "'pendix." The ambulance was there in only 5 minutes. Their mom hadn't come with them.</p><p> </p><p>Lex could hear Nurse Barnes chuckle softly. It sounded like a very pretty laugh, all feminine and airy. Not that she'd know, her grandma once told her that her deep, raspy laughter with the occasional snorting sound was 'unladylike.' Well, grandma's dead now, so who cared?  "I'm glad you remember me. In all honesty, I didn't actually recognize Hannah. She was so small back then. Never said a word to me."</p><p> </p><p>Lex tripped over a tipped over garbage can. There had been fighting by the dollar store. (As if the damn dollar store would sell the stupid doll, morons.) She fell over with a loud thud onto the floor, her ankle crashing into the metal bars on the can.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" A woman's voice. Not Nurse Barnes', though. Lex held the walkie-talkie closer to her mouth, backing up against the corner of the wall. "Hold on, someone heard me trip. Quiet."</p><p> </p><p>No noise came over the walkie-talkie, Nurse Barnes' going silent. Lex could almost feel her heartbeat in her hands, holding onto the walkie-talkie. The woman started to creep closer, her shoes very quiet against the hard floors of the mall. "I heard you, whomever you are. Come out now, let's talk. I won't hurt you, dear," the woman's voice called. So gentle, almost like music. Lex pressed her hand against the gun, ready to use it if she had to, when she felt a hand over hers, however light a touch. </p><p> </p><p>John had appeared again. Running around the mall all this time, she knew that he was there, watching her, but she couldn't see him all the time. It wasn't that difficult, really. Since Lex considered him to be somewhat of a ghost-ish figure, she figured he was always right beside her. When they spoke, he'd often be sitting or standing somewhere he hadn't been standing before. Lex hadn't seen him walk yet, though. He kind of just appeared in one spot and occasionally just... teleported (?) around the room.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and put a finger to his lips, as he leaned around the corner. Luckily for Lex, she was the only one who could see him, but he could see everything. Apparently, despite floating around in an endless void somewhere, he could see the real world just like anyone else. He described it like watching a hologram, and then when Lex was still confused, he described it like being on a Holodeck from <em>Star Trek. </em>Hannah liked that show. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold..." His voice was quiet, Lex holding her breath, waiting for any instruction.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear, I can smell you... you must have a Wiggly, yes?" The woman was turning in all directions, trying to follow the smell. Whatever the hell Wiggly smelled like, or why she smelled so strongly of it, Lex didn't want to know. "Dear, come to me, give him to me. I won't hurt you, my dear. Won't you be a good girl for me?"</p><p> </p><p><em>I know that voice. </em>Lex thought. John got distracted and turned in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" He asked, his voice at full volume. Lucky bastard, being invisible. Another thing that Lex still hadn't gotten used to; since, to get to the real world, he had to reach through her mind, he could read her thoughts. Which was both convenient and incredibly frustrating. Lex looked at him and nodded. John crouched down to her eye level, his eyes taking in her current state. "Dear god, your ankle," he said. </p><p> </p><p>Lex looked at her ankle, the one she had smashed into the side of the trash can. It hadn't hurt, but then again, Lex was starting to realize it had gone numb. Her ankle bone was lower on her foot than a normal person's should be, and she could see a massive purple bruise crawling up her ankle. Her shoe had started to feel a bit tighter at the top, the only place where she had feeling that close to her foot, and she realized that her foot was swelling up. She cast a worried glance at John, before trying to move it.</p><p> </p><p>"Try moving it," he said, while she was trying to.</p><p> </p><p>"I am trying to move it, genius," she whispered angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you. I hear one of you. Who else is there?" Lex's eyes had shot open with fear. <em>Oh my god, I do know that voice, </em>she thought. She was looking into John's eyes, a signal that she was indeed talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? No use playing games, I'm heard you already. Let's not play hide and seek today. Now come here and I won't have to hurt you. Just give him to me," the woman's voice called out, tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Lex slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the whimpering sounds she would inevitably start making. Her eyes became watery, as she visibly fought off the urge to cry. She was shaking her head slowly. She knew that voice. She knew that exact phrase, too. She had heard it way back when Hannah was born, way back when they lived in a real apartment. Back when Lex was only 12, holding a baby Hannah in her arms, hiding under the bathroom sink. Granted, it sounded angrier back then, this time is was much too gentle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's not play hide and seek today, Alexandra. Now come here, and I won't have to hurt you. Just give Hannah to me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lex pressed her head up against the wall, doing everything she could not to cry. She was failing, hard. It wasn't hysterical crying or anything, nothing that would usually draw attention, especially not from <strong>her. </strong></p><p> </p><p>"Lex, who is that?" She could hear John ask. He was looking around the corner again. "Lex, who is that?" He asked, more firmly this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dear... are you crying? Come to me, I can-" The woman turned the corner, finally seeing Lex on the ground, her ankle a purple, swollen mess, her hair dangling messily in front of her face. Her face was downcast, impossible to see her eyes. But all the woman had to see was the gun pointed in her general direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexandra?" The woman asked, her voice having lost some, but not all of it's gentility.</p><p> </p><p>Lex refused to look up, simply holding the gun out towards the woman, with full intent to shoot. John, now crouched on the opposite side of Lex's body, looked in between the two women, confused for a second. Then it clicked for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Get... away from me," finally, Lex looked up, looking the woman in the eye. Her eyes were filled with a hate neither of them had ever experienced before. "I said, get away from me... mom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fall Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, when Lex's mom starts singing, the tune is the same as "Do You Want To Play?" I really thought it was perfect for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alexandra-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lex," she corrected her, coldly. Her eyes were narrowed in a fierce anger. </p><p> </p><p>"...Lex, sweetheart-"</p><p> </p><p>Lex instinctively tried to stand up, but she started feeling the pain in her ankle, and shouted in pain, far too loudly, before John covered her mouth, keeping her quiet. Once again, he wasn't actually touching her, or affecting her real body anyway, but she immediately went silent anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Lex's mother very gently crouched down. "Lex, your ankle..." She allowed herself to trail off, "what happened to you?" God, that voice. Logic told her it was still her mother's voice, but it was sweeter, higher... so much more gentle. Her smile was so sweet and pretty - Lex had never noticed just how pretty her mom could be if she wanted. Lex's mom was really young, only 34, so her face had always been young and pretty, and she did have those dull green eyes that felt so... normal. Her teeth had been fucked up ever since she started smoking, though, and the ever-present bags under her eyes had aged her. But now...</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare pretend that you care about me now, you never did," Lex said, slightly louder. Still, despite how she sounded, she could seem to stop herself from unconsciously lowering the gun. "You hurt me. You hurt Hannah. And right now, we're both in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Lex, just let me look at that leg. I'm your mother," she said. Her mother was on her knees now, still smiling so gently. It was one of those fake-smiles. Lex had seen the difference. Her mom could let her real smile out occasionally, but only when her mother was drunk enough to be happy. It was wide and toothy, despite her mother's teeth being little more than black-tar stubs of bone. Her mouth was closed, here, which protected the world from the sight of the inside of her mouth. "I only want to help you, Lex." </p><p> </p><p>At this rate, Lex actually had the gun lowered all the way. She told herself that it was because it wasn't worth it right now, and that she only lowered her arm because it was aching. It wasn't actually true. Lex sighed and lowered her head, a silent approval of her mother's wishes. Her mother reached out and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. It was so wrong. The only time she ever touched Lex, or Hannah, was when she hit them. Lex knew that this wasn't her mother, but she still couldn't make herself shoot. </p><p> </p><p>Lex's mother very gently rolled up her daughter's pant leg, making Lex wince. Her mother's hands froze, waiting for Lex to give her the okay again. Lex didn't actually speak, only looked away. Looking at her ankle, both her mother and John were surprised to see just how much worse it had gotten in only a short time. "Oh, Lex... what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you care, mom?" Lex's head snapped back up. "Why are you even here? Do you also think a damn Wiggly will fill the void in your life?" Lex's mother pursed her lips, staring at Lex unblinking. "It shouldn't have to, mom. I don't care how old you were when dad got you knocked up, that's no excuse to be such a shit mother,"</p><p> </p><p>"Lex-"</p><p> </p><p>"And, oh yeah," Lex was on a rant now, and not stopping herself, "What about Hannah? You've been beating on her since she was a baby. Why do you think I used to hide her from you? I-" Lex stopped herself. "I... I always wanted you to just... wake up and change, someday. So I could stop hiding Hannah, so we'd stop getting hurt. I didn't want to blame myself for where you failed!" Lex's eyes had started to well up with tears. Fat, ugly tears rolled down her face as she yelled at her mother. "We should have filled the void in your life! So what dad left? Why weren't we enough?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alexandra, please, just listen to me!" Lex stopped yelling. "You're right. I... am empty, I am. But just... I heard... about the rioting... and what happened in Moscow, and, I was worried, Lex, okay? I was. I thought I'd come here and everything would be fine, so I could just go home, but, then I came in, and..." Her mother paused. Lex looked into her eyes. So green and comforting. The very picture of what Lex had always wanted her mother to be. She had buried that wish too long ago. Seeing it in front of her eyes could only make her freeze.</p><p> </p><p>"I could feel something calling to me from inside, Alexandra," Lex's mother reached out and brushed the hair out of her daughter's face, placing her hand gently on Lex's cheek. Lex started at her mother, her entire body frozen. "It told me that it would give back what your father took from us, from me. I thought it was Wiggly, but... seeing you..." Her mother smiled again, so gentle, so kind. Lex wanted to badly to just fall into her mother's arms and cry. "I know what I was meant to find."</p><p> </p><p>Lex's mother leaned forward, stopping herself halfway. She wasn't going to try and hug her daughter, not now. "You and Hannah were the only good things your father gave me," she said, "I thought I'd never be whole without your father, but you're right. I love you both, with all my heart."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, please..." Lex's tears were smaller now, her breathing shallow and weak, fighting back another wave of tears. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Alexandra. I will always love you."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't hold on anymore. Something inside her was screaming to just fall into her mother's arms. <em>Give in, Lex. She wants to make things right, she loves you, she always did. </em>She was so tired. She didn't have much to resist the urge, before she fell limply into her mother's arms, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. She didn't sit up simply hanging off her neck. She could smell the tobacco on her mother's jacket, a sense of reality begging her to come to her senses and let go.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother gave her a gentle "shhh" and began to gently stroke her hair, soothing her into a more sleepy state.</p><p> </p><p>"Lex, wake up. It's a trick. You know it's Wiggly. Even if it wasn't, you know your mother." John's voice began to fade away, echoing in the back of her mind. Lex knew he was trying to reach out to her again, and a part of her was trying to reach him, as well. But right now, Wiggly's power was in control of her mother, and by extension, in control of her. Lex was being pulled to two different sides of the Black and White, while she remained trapped in the real world. She wanted to fall asleep, safe in her mother's- <em>Wiggly's </em>hold.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lex, you have to wake up. Wake up!</em>  Was that John? Who? No, wake up, Lex, wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"La, la la, la la, la," her mother was singing now. Lex didn't know the melody, and her mother wasn't one to start singing. But still, Lex was only falling more and more asleep. Her mother's voice was soft and pretty, the song becoming slower as she went on, more and more like a lullaby. Now she was becoming physically sleepy, as well. <em>Wake up, Lex. </em>She was screaming at herself, as if she was watching from the other side of a mirror. She was falling deeper and deeper asleep, her mother's arms so soft and safe. Her body fell limp, her eyes pulled down like weights were attached to them. <em>Lex, stop! Stop! </em>She couldn't even hear her own objections now. All she wanted was to fall asleep forever in her mother's arms. <em>Shit! No! Wake up! Wake up! Stop! <strong>John! </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing she managed to think before falling asleep in her mother's warm embrace. She couldn't hear, or think, or feel. One last thought blew through her mind, one last strand of something that wasn't controlled by Wiggly. John's voice blew through like a faint breeze in her mind, almost too quiet to hear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's too late to stop you from falling into Wiggly's grasp. But it's not too late to save you. It's not to late to save Hatchetfield. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah was keeping her eyes on Ethan the whole time. He mostly just walked along, arm held tightly by the man who jumped him. Occasionally, he'd make a break for it, sometimes even get pretty far, but Hannah was his weakness - he always ran to her before running away. Hannah kept watching his hands, twisting and turning, hoping to do anything about the zip tie, but it just made his wrists red, leaving bright red scratches behind on the skin. The more Ethan tried to escape, the more angry the long-haired man got. Although, she found that the man holding her braid, and arm, was more neutral to Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>He had this vibe of excitement about him, so excited to see the little girl and her protector die at the hands of the prophet. Because of that, he didn't let much get to him. He was too excited to be frustrated, unlike the long haired man, who at the moment had gotten a hold of Ethan, having just run away again. "For the love of-" The man grabbed him where the zip tie connected his arms and pulled him back towards him, throwing him into the wall. Hannah let out a scared noise, no more than a squeak, as she did her best to make herself as small as possible, like when Lex told her to hide under the sink so that their mom couldn't find her.</p><p> </p><p>Lex would always get hit instead, when their mom couldn't find her, the tiny little girl under the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan's head crashed against the wall, but there wasn't any blood to be seen, which made Hannah relax a little, albeit barely. Still, he was starting to look visibly tired. "We're both getting tired of this now, just stop struggling and we can get this over with!" The long-haired man wasn't even sounding angry anymore. He still yelled, but he didn't sound as angry as the first few times. It was mostly annoyance. Ethan, a bit dazed from his run-in with the wall, glanced over at Hannah, maybe to make sure she was still there. Hannah could still see the now dry blood from his earlier nosebleed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Lexie... your nose."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"Huh? Oh, this?" She touched her bleeding nose with her fingertips, "It's nothing. Mom was just mad again."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even doing this?" The long-haired man asked. He almost sounded genuinely confused. "What's it for?" Ethan didn't even say anything. He just kept looking at Hannah, looking scared as ever. </p><p> </p><p>"Ethan..." the man holding Hannah's braid looked down at her, surprised to hear her talking. He had honestly thought she was mute up until now. "Your nose."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, this?" He shook his head, smiling his genuine, lopsided smile. "It's nothing."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"Because she couldn't find me. It's my fault."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Don't you dare," Lex took her by the shoulders and smiled at her. "Mom was mad way before I told you to hide. I did it to protect you." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But you-" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is all my fault," Hannah said quietly. She used her free hand to wipe away any tears before they began to fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey..." Ethan stood up, wobbling for a half second before he knelt down in front of Hannah. Surprisingly, the long-haired man didn't stop him this time. Maybe because anyone for a mile around could see that Ethan was still reeling from where his head hit the wall. It was a miracle he could see straight. "Don't you dare. I promised to protect you."</p><p> </p><p>"But you-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It was my choice to keep you safe, Banana. Never blame yourself for what others do for you. I do it because you're my baby sister." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ethan leaned in towards her, pressing his forehead to hers. "It was my choice, don't blame yourself. I did it because you're my baby sister."</p><p> </p><p>So familiar. Just like Lex. Even Webby liked him. Hannah could help but smile. Until Ethan got pulled back again, the long-haired man pulling him back by the arms again, which made Ethan fall to the floor. He managed to get back onto his knees, trying to stand back up. "What are you doing? I'm in a-"</p><p><br/>"I swear to god, if you finish that sentence with the word 'hurry' I will strangle you with this fucking ziptie!" Now Ethan was mad too. Both screaming, which made the man holding Hannah a little more antsy. He held her arm a little tighter, though he may not have realized he had.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," the man grabbed Ethan's bangs and pulled back, forcing his face up. He audibly winced. "Maybe we don't need to bring you all the way to the prophet. All that matters is that you end up dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it." Both Ethan and the man stopped and looked over in shock. The man holding Hannah was appalled. Mostly Ethan, though. She was so rarely assertive. He'd never seen it before. He wondered if Lex had seen it before, either.</p><p> </p><p>"And who are you, exactly? Are you really just a little girl who happened to have a vessel?" The security guard asked, fighting the urge to pull her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah didn't know how to answer, or if she should. She didn't even know why she spoke up in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah." She could hear Ethan. The long-haired man was still holding his head the same way as before, when he was threatening to kill him. "What does Webby say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Webby?" ...Yeah, Webby. She knows what to do. <em>Webby? Help. Who am I? What's happening?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Secret Passage. Meet John. Go to sleep. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep," she finally said, looking at Ethan, eyes wide. He looked more confused than the other two, honestly. "Go to sleep! I have to-" She cut herself off, trying to do something. Suddenly, she was moving around so much that the guy holding her actually loosened his grip enough that she managed to slip out. At first, she didn't even realize herself that no one was holding her. "How do I do that. How do-" It suddenly hit her that she was free again. "Oh, wait. Duh." </p><p> </p><p>Had she ever said 'duh' before? Not that Ethan had much time to contemplate that, she was already running off at lightning speed. The security guard, the very same guy who let her go, chased her down pretty quickly, grabbing her by the braid again. She fell to the floor, being dragged back by her hair, kicking and screaming. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should, kid!" Ethan and the long-haired man watched from behind as the security guard raised the baton off his belt above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, stop!" Ethan shouted. </p><p> </p><p>The security guard brought it down, and Hannah fell to the floor, limp.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could see this place in her dreams sometimes. A strange void with few laws or physics. This time it was more vivid than ever before. "Webby?" She called out. "Webby, I'm here!" Her small voice echoed endlessly, bouncing off of walls that didn't exist. It frightened her to no end. She didn't like this place, but with Webby around, it wasn't too scary. Except for the two months after she told Lex that Webby was a spider from outer space; she insisted on calling Webby "Pennywise" for two whole months, until she abruptly stopped. Webby must have told her not to call her that. </p><p> </p><p>"She may very well have."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah gave a small gasp and started looking around frantically, once again becoming as small as possible, just like she did with her mother. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice smaller and quieter than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not here to hurt you, Hannah. I promise," said the same voice. A man's voice, a grown-up man's voice. He sounded firm, but understanding. Someone who knew how to handle anything, including a scared child. The voice came from everywhere around her, anywhere she looked, the sound came from that direction. It only made her more frightened as she curled herself into a little ball in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you know my name?" She asked, voice trembling, on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Webby told me," the man said. The man sounded closer. Still in all directions, but closer to her. "She told me that you're an incredibly special girl, Hannah. And so is your big sister, Lex."</p><p> </p><p>"Lex..." She began to feel calm again, thinking of Lex. She actually even smiled. A hand placed itself on her shoulder gently, and she tensed. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be scared. It's only me," the voice said again. The man behind the voice walked around her, standing in front of her. He crouched down to meet her level. He had long hair just like that other man's, but he was a soldier, she could tell. "My name is John Macnamara. I'm helping your sister, and now I'm here to help you."</p><p> </p><p>"Webby said... 'meet John.' Are you... the right one?" She was looking up now, wide-eyed and fragile. He seemed to be quite comforting to her, like what she had always thought her father would be like. John nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to her. Hannah contemplated taking it for a second, before she grasped it, and he helped her up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to help you, Hannah. But I need your help first. Lex is in danger right now, and her mind is trapped in this world. She needs your help to escape. Can you help us, Hannah?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded firmly. "It's my choice. I can do it because Lex is my big sister."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I write too many "heroes in peril" scenes. It makes it way more fun when they all get out of peril.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Monsters and Good Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know, I know. We SAW Drowsy Town in the show, but I still have no idea what it looks like. But because this story has gone so far off the rails that I'M scared of it, I guess I'm making my own ideas up, based mostly on the Lovecraftian mythos and aesthetics, with a little bit of Bioshock, and steampunk/diselpunk aesthetics. (Plus one particularly whack idea I got after re-reading Sailor Moon?)</p><p>In other words, I'm concerned about the worldbuilding for a story that I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had been here a couple of times before. He knew this place well. And at first, Hannah seemed perfectly fine, at least as fine as she could be, all things considered. The Black and White was endless, larger than all of time and space and deeper than hell. Hannah explained that she thought it was outer space - just a part of it that was <strong>really </strong>far away. John couldn't confirm or deny that theory, but it was an interesting thought, however unlikely.</p><p> </p><p>The part of the Black and White where he found Hannah was under Webby's control. If that was the place she was seeing every time she spoke with Webby, it made sense why she would think it was outer space. Far off magenta, blue, purple and green lights looked like multicolored stars against the black sky, while clusters of a white glow burned bright, like anti-black holes, far off above their heads. The colors were small, but bright, dwarfed by the overwhelming blackness of the void below, and the glowing clusters of white above them. They were standing on something, some form of even ground, but it didn't look like there was anything beneath them.  It wasn't a very comforting place, but between Webby's domain and Wiggly's, it was far more preferable. He might have chosen to die there when his body finally faded, if it wasn't for the fact that Lex had stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>When Hannah agreed to go with him, they both started falling down. Not falling, really, because it wasn't really gravity pulling them down. It was similar to an elevator, though there were clearly no walls around them, and still no floor below. They fell down into the black void, the white glow slowly fading into the darkness, the pretty, star-like lights being swallowed by the endless black. The lower they got, the less empty the darkness seemed to feel. Not like something was inside that endless black void, but as if it was <strong>alive. </strong>The darkness became less empty, more suffocating, becoming an inky blackness that followed them downwards. The air was humid and wet, but not quite hot - it was enough to feel claustrophobic, despite the two of them still standing still in what looked like an endless black void.</p><p> </p><p>As they descended, John explained to Hannah what was happening to him; how he went in to save the president without protection, and he was going to disappear in a few hours. Hannah stopped in her tracks, terrified as she stared down at her clothes. He then had to explain that she was safe; while he was honestly, <strong>physically </strong>in this world, Hannah was doing something more akin to astral projecting.</p><p> </p><p>"And so is Lex, except she can't wake up," he continued, "which means you and I are the only ones capable of helping her."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Her voice was quiet, sad. She sounded scared, but so determined not to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Wiggly managed to gain control of your mother, Hannah. He used your mother to trick Lex into falling asleep. She tried to fight Wiggly's power, but she fell into Wiggly's domain, anyway," he paused, looking around at the blackness surrounding them, "that's where we're headed now. A place called Drowsy Town, where Wiggly and his minions live."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom..." Hannah started messing with the ends of her hair, her voice quieter than before. "Lexie..." Looking around, John had noticed that they had begun to slow. Either they were almost at the bottom, or Hannah's will was faltering. Or both. Hannah crouched down, sitting on the nonexistent floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, tucked up against her chest. She buried her face in her knees. "Is Lexie dead?" She asked. John was actually taken aback by her question. He didn't expect her to believe the worst so soon. In her position, he'd deny it until he had real proof, and possibly even beyond that point. "Please. I'm so scared." Her voice was a whisper now, her every word trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"No. She's not. And she won't die, not because of this," he said. John crouched back down, now on one knee, as he placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder. He used his other hand to gently lift up her chin. A few faint tear streams were still on her face. "You and Lex have the same power. If she didn't, she could have turned into Wiggly's slave. But instead, she fell down here. She's not dead, not gone. She's only trapped," he continued, as Hannah sniffed once, wiping the tear tracks off her face. </p><p> </p><p>"But I need your help to save her, Hannah. I need you to be really, really brave right now." John almost felt guilty. She didn't deserve to go through this. No one did, but definitely not a child. And yet, there they were, the only two people who might be able to stop the prophet, and they were 19 and 9 years old. They didn't have much choice anymore. "You're strong, Hannah. You're strong enough to stand up to Wiggly, so you know you're strong enough to help Lex, right?" Hannah nodded, her mouth starting to settle into a firm line. "And what's more important; you're good. You are what we call a good man, Hannah Foster. And going against what's really bad, going against Wiggly? I know it seems hard, but with enough good men like you and Lex, we can stop Wiggly."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked at him, the tears having dried up. Her face was set with a determined look as she stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. She squared her shoulders and stood tall, head held high. "Good men... stick together," she said, as John stood up, not being able to hold back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right," he said, "Good men are strong alone, but they're stronger when they band together."</p><p> </p><p>"And- and all this time, I've had Lex, and-and Ethan, and-" She was going faster now, smiling and letting herself get louder. She honestly looked happy, more determined than ever before, maybe in her entire life. Hannah leaned forward and stomped her foot, yelling out louder than she'd ever yelled before. "so the monsters should be scared of us!"</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of her call, the two hit ground, John landing squarely on his feet while Hannah toppled over, falling across what would best be described as a rock. It looked like a rock, sort of greenish in color, and covered by a bright green, slimy substance that could best be attributed to algae. The rock's outer surface was squishy, and covered with shallow holes, where the alge-like substance seemed to grow from, like an incredibly dense sponge. Still, the rock was hard deep underneath, like it had only been wrapped in the thick, condensed sponge substance. Hannah pulled her hand away, feeling the green algae on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>John gave his hand to her and helped pull her up. "We're here," he said. Hannah looked out, across the vast space John was showing her. "Welcome to Drowsy Town."</p><p> </p><p>Drowsy Town was horrible. There was just something fundamentally wrong with it. On the most basic, surface level, it was similar to something that one may see deep in the ocean, with massive, towering pillars of stone, curving and twisting downwards into a deep, dark trench. Something terrible existed inside of it, Hannah was sure. Maybe Wiggly, maybe something worse than him. The towers of rock and stone seemed to be made of the same sponge-like rock she had fallen on, though maybe a little more stone-like the lower they got, and it was covered with different types of that green slime Hannah had touched earlier, some closer to moss in texture, even. It was an ancient-looking, rusted city that had fallen deep into the void, though it was now taken by the elements. Although those elements were also just as evil and horrible. The few buildings there were to see were covered in slime and rust and rot.</p><p> </p><p>From some of the stone walls climbing up into the sky, (though they were so deep into the void that there was no sky, only more empty, oily blackness,) Hannah could see what looked to be strange sacs of a neon-green slime, about as fragile as an overfilled water balloon. Even what might have been called flowers were horrible, these pink and purple petals spread out across the rocks, looking, (and feeling) like paper-thin tongues, all surrounding small black filaments, covered with razor-sharp pink hairs. </p><p> </p><p>And everything was dark. So, so, so dark. Most of the light came from an eerie green glow in the buildings. Hannah grabbed onto John's arm and squeezed tight, but this time, she stood firm. "Lexie." She said quietly. "I'm not scared."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just gonna say it, I'm using the term "Good Men/Man" to be gender neutral. </p><p>And also, didn't this start as just an "Ethan Survives" AU? Now it's got a rescue mission in Drowsy Town and John Macnamara being the most "Father-figure" character I've ever written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Across The Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I'm back. Once again, I apologize for the story flying off the rails like this. Seriously, this went WAY off track, but I guess I like where it's going?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John guided Hannah the way there. He helped her climb down the stone wall they were on top of, dropping himself down a ledge and then helping her down a bit more gently. They managed to get to a ledge right across from an old, almost rusty-looking building. It was decorated with massive, algae-covered pillars, all cracked or broken, the building giving off the impression that it used to be tall and imposing. It could have been a temple. Maybe it was.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was memorized, in total awe that she was seeing any of this. John's hand gently landed on her shoulder, as he pointed ahead towards the building. "There," he said, "is the safest place to make contact with Wiggly." John remembered the other failed attempts; Wilbur Cross and Howard Goodman. Wilbur had gotten to the temple, and went mad. Howard got to the workshop and nearly died. The Temple was the safest choice.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded, determined, but scared. "How do I get across?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell you this," he started, his hand still placed gently on her shoulder, "you're a remarkable girl, Hannah. Webby talks to you, she tries to keep you safe. Wiggly knows that, and he doesn't want people as extraordinary as you and Lex on Webby's side. If the two of you serve him, then he gets two incredibly powerful followers," he stared out towards the temple, a mournful look in his eye, "Similar to my mentor," he added. "So, now that Wiggly knows you're here, then he'll invite you in."</p><p> </p><p>John's grip on Hannah's shoulder tightened protectively, but not painfully. "Isn't that right, Wiggly? Wilbur? Let us through. Let us speak to your God." John stood firm, and while Hannah was clearly putting on a brave face, her entire body tightened. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and hide from the whole world. John could feel her tense up under his hand and he loosened his grip.</p><p> </p><p>Something had heard John's demand for an audience. The ground began not to shake, but to vibrate. Hannah immediately fell to the ground and dug her fingers into the ground to balance herself. John crouched down to hold her steady, keeping an eye on the pit as he did. </p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked up to see why the ground was shaking. Stones were rising out of the pit, flattening out into a path that stretched out before them. Each stone stretched out of the ground, standing on unstable foundations of the spongy, greenish rock Hannah had been feeling. They stretched out across the pit, reaching all the way across to the temple. John helped her get her footing again, and she stood back up, staring across the pit. </p><p> </p><p>The temple door had opened. A man leaned against one of the pillars, one who hadn't been there before. He was too far to really identify, but Hannah could feel his smirk from all the way across the pit. John stood tall and made his face as stoic as possible. Hannah glanced up at him, noticing that he had gone stiff. Not with fear, but with a nervous, angry anticipation. Looking back across, she could feel the man's gaze wasn't directed towards her. He was looking at John.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah grabbed his arm and stepped out onto the path above the pit. John looked surprised that she had taken the first step, but it didn't last long. Hannah walked slowly and carefully, her legs shaking as she desperately tried to keep her nerves under control. She couldn't look down. So she looked up instead, looked up at John, who looked down towards her once he realized she was staring at him. "Good men," she said, "we're good men."</p><p> </p><p>"That we are."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah carefully stepped off the path first, John smoothly jumping off it behind her. His face was stone again, unreadable as he stood slightly in front of Hannah, ready to protect her if need be. The man was still there, leaning on one of the pillars. He looked so smug. Hannah didn't like him. <em>Cross. Cross, Wilbur. </em>Webby was whispering to her again, quieter than ever. Even Webby didn't want to be caught here.</p><p> </p><p>"John, good to see you back so soon," the man said. His eyes moved to Hannah, silently reading her, like he was silently looking through her mind, as casually as picking up a library book. He crouched down, the way all adults did when they got condescending around kids. "And you must be Hannah. It's nice to meet you, kiddo. Wiggly was hoping you'd come."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah didn't want to show that she was frightened. No one would blame her for showing fear, but she knew she couldn't be scared. Or at least she couldn't show it. She ducked behind John a bit more, grabbing his hand tightly. He squeezed it gently, trying to keep her grounded in reality. The man, Wilbur, chuckled at her reaction. "Well, I'll tell you, Wiggly got... very, very sad when you didn't want to be... friendy-wends." His word choice made Hannah want to hide even more, and he knew it. "But come in, come on in. I'm sure that Wiggly would still just... love to play with you."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah glanced up at John again, looking for silent advice or confirmation. He nodded. She tried to make her face stony, just like John could, as she began to slowly creep forward, still holding on to John, when Wilbur stopped her. "Oh, but John's not allowed in. He hurt Wiggly terribly last time he came. No one wants anyone to get hurt, right, John?" Hannah glanced over her shoulder, realizing that Wilbur was now in-between them, blocking her off. Hannah couldn't tell if he was threatening to harm her to make John back off, or if it was the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>John nodded slowly. "If that's the way it had to be. Hannah," she turned around, looking back for guidance, "I'll be right outside, just in case anything bad happens. Then again," he glared at Wilbur, eyes like daggers, "no one in that temple would even try to hurt you. Right, Wilbur?"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stepped backwards and placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder, a lot more firmly than John had earlier. Hannah stiffened, at first from fear, then from a desperate attempt to remain strong. "Of course not. We're not... <strong>terrible </strong>monsters." He gave Hannah a playful shake, holding both her shoulders. It was a little too rough. "We can all play nice here, especially with Wiggly's new best friend."</p><p> </p><p>John grabbed Wilbur by his collar and pulled him in, almost angrily. Wilblur's face didn't change from his smug grin. "You underestimate how strong that girl is."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, trust me John, we don't underestimate her at all," Wilbur said, slowly removing John's hand from his collar, "that's why Wiggly wants to play."</p><p> </p><p>John let go, causing Wilbur to stumble. He looked back at Hannah, Wilbur still blocking them from each other. "You can do this, Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah took a deep breath, her hands falling into almost gentle fists. Then she opened her eyes, and smiled. "Good men." </p><p> </p><p>John raised his hand. He saluted her. God, he wanted to smile. He was known for that stoic face, almost never smiling. He wanted to smile, though. He'd do it eventually, when Hannah was out of there. Because she would get out of there. "Good men."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hannah the Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex was waiting for Hannah already. Inside the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur lead Hannah into the temple with a careful, but firm hand, and closed the doors behind them. Hannah watched him, afraid of looking anywhere else. He turned around, still giving that all-too-uncomfortable smirk, and placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her along. Having finally turned around, Hannah stopped in her tracks at the sight of the temple's interior.</p><p> </p><p>It was just as old and dilapidated as everything else in Drowsy Town, but the dark, blue-green copper color was escpecially abundant here. As for the feeling of being underwater, the temple seemed to be the only place that didn't feel constantly wet. Despite that, there were still puddles all across the floor, already soaking through Hannah's sneakers, and there was the sound of dripping, sometimes running water coming from somewhere. It was wide and airy, but still with the suffocating, wet humidity, desperate to come inside and suffocate her. Streams of uncomfortable, green-tinted light pouring through the shattered windows. An old, abandoned temple, one fitting of an eldritch horror.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah still felt soaking wet, despite finally being inside, away from the perpetually-wet exterior she had gone through with John. She shivered, though only partially from the cold. It was mostly fear. Tiny, giggling whispers circled the room, and Hannah's eyes were drawn to what she knew as the Sniggles, all around the room. But they didn't seem to be physically there - it was only the shadows of them, running against the walls, whispering about her... like they were hidden in the room somewhere, ready to jump out at her.</p><p> </p><p>There was something large-ish near the alter at the front, but it was too hard to see. It was hidden far back in the dark, too difficult to see. Wilbur stopped, and Hannah did too. He looked at her expectantly, but she just froze and frantically scanned the room. Wilbur shook her shoulder in a mock-playful gesture. "You should say hi first," he said to her, "let's be polite now." </p><p> </p><p>Hannah, still shivering, stared down at the ground. <em>Webby, keep me safe. </em>She thought to herself. <em>And Lex, and Ethan, and John, and Nurse Becky. And Tom. </em>Her voice was quiet, too quiet for even herself to really hear, but the Sniggles made up for that. As soon as Hannah began to speak, they all fell into a deafening silence, forcing Hannah's lone, scared voice to be the only sound she was capable of hearing. "I-" she squeezed her forearms tighter, still shivering, and took a deep breath. "I... let me - let me talk to Wiggly," she said, her voice shaky, before adding on a small, "please."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's just cute," she heard Wilbur say. Hannah had almost forgotten he was beside her. The Sniggles all giggled cruelly. "Real polite, too. What do you think, Wiggly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah...." Hannah suddenly froze. Even her shivering ceased for a second. That voice. She knew it as Wiggly's. She knew he was coming for her. She took a step back in fear, but she wouldn't run. Lex and Ethan had saved her so many times. She had to save Lexie, even just once. "Hello, Han-nah," Hannah almost screamed that time. Wiggly spoke like he was already inside her head, and it terrified her. "Have you come to play? We should be friendy-wends," the voice came from all around her, from inside her head. Wilbur looked on, smug as ever, leaning against what might have been something like a pew once.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you?!" Hannah realized how scared she sounded. But that was okay. She could be scared and still save Lex. She had no desire to pretend she wasn't scared; there was no point in putting on a brave face right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, Han-nah," the voice came from a more tangible direction now. Right in front of her, right up close to the alter at the front. She turned to face it again, and recoiled in shock, blocking her eyes. Two immensely bright lights were trained on her, almost blinding her at first glance. She whimpered, but only in the sense that facing the lights was difficult, not that she was giving up. The lights were so bright that she couldn't really see the rest of the being. Maybe there wasn't anything else there. Just... two empty, glowing eyes, staring into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's be paly-wals, Han-nah," Wiggly said. His voice bounced up and down with every word, the verbal equivalent of skipping down the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>"Not-" Hannah stopped herself, still trying to keep control of her nerves. "Not until you... you tell me..." she stopped to take a couple more deep breaths, "where my sister is."</p><p> </p><p>"Lexy-Lex is sleep-ing," he said to Hannah, "we don't want to wake up yet."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah hadn't realized that she wasn't shivering anymore. Something about the intensely bright light of Wiggly's eyes was taking that away. Not in a sense that comforted her, though. The light felt old and ancient and feral, the only part of Drowsy Town that wasn't dead and rotting. Still, her entire body was tight as she struggled not to run away. <em>I'm a good man, a good man. And Lexie needs help.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hannah flashed back to another time she may have saved her sister, when she warned he that she had to have her appendix taken out. Hannah had been so scared to loose her sister, but when Lex woke up, she promised her that she'd never abandon her.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Besides, I'd say I owe you. You kind of saved my life today. How you knew about my... 'pendix," Lex booped her on the nose and Hannah giggled, both of them teasing about Hannah's earlier word for it, "is beyond me. But it's not just today." </em>Hannah remembered Lex groaning as she rolled over, still a bit sore, and gently holding Hannah's hands, smiling  warmly at her. <em>"You save me every day, Hannah. You say I'm your hero, and I can't say I deserve that at all, but you know what? You're my hero, too." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can I be Super Banana?" </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lex looked confused, but charmed. "Yeah, alright, Banana. Now don't let me fall asleep, I want to be awake when Ethan gets here."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannah, remembering that, suddenly stood tall. She stomped her foot on the ground and leaned forward, trying to let herself get angry. "Lexie wants to wake up! I know it! She wants to see me and Ethan again!" </p><p> </p><p>Hannah wasn't looking at Wilbur when he rolled his eyes. "And we're back to rude." He was holding a green apple now, though where he had gotten it from was anybody's guess.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no..." Wiggly's voice got higher in pitch with each 'no,' "Lexy-Lex is happy. It's nice and quiet. It's just like California! It never rains..." Wiggly drew out that last part especially long. "No, no. We don't want to wake up yet, no."</p><p> </p><p>"At least let me see her," Hannah said, her voice quieter. She wasn't forcing herself to be angry anymore, but she hadn't slipped back into fear. She had become firm, determined. Strong in her own, quiet way.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yes! Let's look at Lexy-Lex!" The Sniggles had started giggling again, only louder. They had something prepared. A greenish glow started appearing behind Wiggly, or at least his eyes. Slowly, painfully slowly, Wiggly moved aside to allow Hannah to see it better. The greenish glow was coming from the base of what looked like a massive crystal- much, much taller than Hannah herself, slightly taller than Wilbur or any of the Sniggles.</p><p> </p><p>The crystal hadn't been placed there deliberately, though. It had broken through the floorboards, having grown up from underneath it. The green glow was coming from the very base of the crystal, reaching up to reveal the whole thing. Inside the crystal, about 5 feet above the ground, was Lex. Inside the crystal. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her legs looked to be dangling uselessly below her as well. Still, nothing about her moved, not even the slight draft ruffled her hair. She was frozen inside, her head tilted slightly downwards, with her eyes shut. She really was asleep. She looked so empty, though; not peaceful, like Wiggly wanted Hannah to believe, but not troubled, like the thought Lex would be. Just nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Escape From Drowsy Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally love writing John as this total "paragon of good and truth and justice and honor, (and is also more fundamentally good than Superman and Captain America COMBINED)" character, especially when it gets cheesy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lexie!" Hannah ran up to the crystal, and the Sniggles scattered away like rats. Hannah pressed a hand against the crystal, desperatly wanting to get through. She turned to Wiggly, any previous fear drying up. "Let her go!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"But Lexy-Lex is my friendy-wend. You should be my friendy-wend, too, Ba-nan-a," Wiggly said, having turned towards her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hannah's eyes went wide, snapping open. Her hands had unconsciously balled into fists. "You are not allowed to call me that!" She shouted. "Only Lexie and Ethan can call me that!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Tom could," Wilbur said, swallowing a bite of his apple, "and he was also Wiggly's friendy-wend."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You tricked him," Hannah said, turning back to Wiggly, "and you tricked Lex, but you won't trick me! Webby says you're bad!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well..... Webby, is a <strong>stupid. Bitch." </strong>Something about Wiggly's tone made Hannah realize she may have crossed a line. She backed away, pressing herself against Lex's prison. Fear crept into her eyes again, which she saw Wilbur smile at. "You could have served me willingly. But you're being a rotten, little ba-nan-a. I'm going to have to <em>peel</em> you. I'm going to <em>split </em>you in two," looking around, Hannah saw the Sniggles creeping back towards her, almost circling her and Lex with their disturbing, happy smiles. "I'm going to <em>eat </em>you, Han-nah. I'm going to <em>eat you, <strong>riiiiight the fuuuuuuuuck up." </strong></em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hannah turned back towards the crystal and hugged it, falling to her knees. "John! Help!" She screamed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Wilbur, still leaning against the pew, chuckled. "Door's locked, kid. I made-"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They all heard a gunshot. Hannah looked over her shoulder, realizing that it had distracted the Sniggles, too. They actually seemed to be very skittish, seeing as how a couple had run away at the sound. John had shot the lock off of the door itself, and now he stood at the end of the hall, holding the gun. He scanned the room for a possible target, before pointing it at Wilbur, slowly approaching him while keeping his eye on Hannah, Wiggly, and any of the Sniggles he could see. "Let the girls go now. We've already played nice, but if you hurt either of them, we won't play at all." It took Hannah a second to realize he was talking to Wiggly just as much as he was talking to Wilbur.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"That's not a very good choice," Wiggly's voice chimed in. John glanced up at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hannah saw Wilbur starting to move. She was a smart kid, so knowing that calling John's name would distract him, she instead called out, "Wilbur!" That managed to distract him for a second too long, while John immediately turned towards Wilbur and stopped his hand from grabbing the gun. That turned it into a brawl between the two, desperately grappling for the gun, or at least trying to knock the other one out. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>One shot went off in the chaos between the two, the noise scaring a couple of the remaining Sniggles. The ones that remained were far too loyal to Wiggly and Wilbur to flee, so they instead started creeping up to John and Wilbur, both fighting. Hannah turned back to the crystal, standing back up, and pressed her hands against it, desperately searching Lex's face for any sort of reaction. "Lexie! Lexie, it's me! Lexie, please!"<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Oddly enough, Wiggly was still there, not doing much to help anyone. He simply watched Hannah, secure in his own knowledge that she'd fail. He knew how it would turn out. Lexy-Lex was already asleep, and Han-nah would die both here and out in the real world, at the prophet's hands, and soon, Uncle Wiley would finally get rid of <em>his </em>old friendy-wend. His strange laughter was echoing softly above them, a demented background track for everyone in the room, fighting for their lives.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Lexie... please wake up. Ethan and I are worried. We need you, Lexie. Wake up," Hannah wasn't shouting, but she wasn't being too quiet either. Her voice was frantic and desperate, her hands shaking against the crystal. "Lexie, please wake up. I love you." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hannah leaned her forehead against the crystal, her eyes closed softly. "You're my hero all the time. Let me be yours right now," she said quietly, "I love you, Lexie." She opened her eyes just in time. Lex's finger twitched. It moved. She was moving. "Lexie! Listen, I'm here! I'm here to help you! Wake up! Wake up!" Lex's face started moving as well, scrunching up in what might have been pain. Hannah turned around. "John! Lexie's moving!" She shouted.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Keep talking to her, Hannah!" He shouted, punching first Wilbur, then a ginger Sniggle who got a bit too close to his neck. "Once she disappears from the crystal, she'll- ah!" Another Sniggle had grabbed his arm, but he swung at it as well, "-have woken up!" He finished. Hannah nodded and turned back to the crystal, only now, something came out from behind it. One of the Sniggles who had previously run away, a male one with black hair and an extremely disturbing smile had come out from behind the crystal. His eyes landed on Hannah, and he slowly crept towards her. Hannah only backed away, towards where John was fighting.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John managed to get Wilbur onto his knees in a choke hold. "Getting better, John," he teased. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't try to dig up the past here, Cross. I'm here to save the girls," John said, trying to reach the gun while still keeping pressure on Wilbur's neck.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, but John, let's not forget - I was once a soldier, too," Wilbur pushed forward, throwing John off balance, "I know all your tricks." With one swift movement, Wilbur grabbed the gun and jumped back a little, towards the alter. John stood up to see Hannah stumbling backwards towards them. "Hannah!" He shouted. The ginger Sniggle from before distracted him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling it back. Another went for his other arm while he tried to pry the first one off. It took two more to actually hold him, though. Even with four Sniggles holding him back, he still put up a really good fight.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hannah bumped into Wilbur, who turned around, still smiling. He grabbed the strap of her overall, then pulled her beside him, pointing the gun at her head. Hannah and John both froze, which let the Sniggles frantically trying to restrain John get a better grip on him. "You just keep coming back, don't you?" Wilbur asked, still with that smug smile. It was less casual now, a sense of anger under his breath. "You've lost, John. I already know you're dying. The older girl is already ours - there's no point in this tedious fighting. Wouldn't it be easier to just let yourself fade away? To just fall asleep here, in Drowsy Town? Wiggly can stop you from fading away; if you pledge yourself to his power."<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Never!" John struggled to escape again, but since he had paused, the Sniggles had gotten a much better grasp on him. "You might as well kill me here. I'll never join you!"<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Didn't think so. Worth a shot," Wilbur said, his voice the verbal equivalent of a shrug. "Now Hannah. Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah," he wasn't pointing the gun at her anymore, but he had since moved his arm to wrap around her neck, keeping her by his side. "Since we already know John here chooses certain death, that makes convincing you much easier. You can fall asleep here, you mind all safe and sound with Wiggly, or," he pressed the gun against the side of her head again, and he eyes squeezed shut. "I kill you."<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't be scared, Hannah," John said. "You're not physically here. You're really out in the real world with Ethan. Killing you here will only wake you up. He's just trying to scare you, don't let him." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh... oh yeah, that's true, isn't it?" Wilbur spoke like he had known the whole time, and was waiting for that response. "Well then, it's a good thing you chose to die, John, or I'd be out of options, here. See, here's what I was thinking. First offer still stands, but instead of killing you..." Wilbur pointed the gun out towards John, though he still looked down at Hannah. "I kill John earlier than expected."<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't listen to him," John said, trying to reach out, "You heard what he said, Hannah. I'm dying already. There's no point in surrendering yourself to prolong my life."<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Wilbur wasn't listening. "You know what your sister said to him?" He whispered to Hannah. "She asked if he wanted to spend the last few hours of his life saving the world. He said yes. Besides, could you actually let someone die because you didn't want to go to sleep? Could you do that?"<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Webby..." Hannah was close to retreating back into her fear. Wilbur's face twisted into anger, pulling Hannah in, his arm tightening around her throat. Even if she wasn't really there, it sure felt real. Hannah shrieked. "Lexie, help!"<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"She's not going to help you!" Wilbur was shouting now, screaming at the scared kid in his arm. Hannah screamed, her eyes shut and her body tense again. She was trying so hard to convince herself to be brave. To her own credit, she knew that she could have been showing much, much more fear, but it didn't change the fact that she was terrified.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong." Wilbur looked up again. John was smirking. Slowly, the Sniggles holding him began to look shocked, horrified, even. Wilbur slowly turned around. The crystal was empty. Lex was gone. "Lex just woke up," he said, smiling at Hannah, "you woke her up." Hannah's strength came back to her in her smile, meeting John's eyes with her own bravery.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"That doesn't matter!" Wilbur suddenly shouted. "I'm <strong>done </strong>with you two. Wiggly, shall I!?" He shouted upwards. Wiggly had disappeared again, but the presence of him was still all around. As was his voice. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Kill them, Uncle Wiley. Kill them!" Wiggly's voice echoed deep into their minds. The Sniggles repeated in unison, their creepy, childlike voices overlapping in disturbing fashion.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"John..." Hannah said quietly, looking nervous.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'm going to get you out of this, Hannah. Don't give up, don't give in to the fear," he said.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I know," she said quietly. It actually surprised him. Wilbur, too. "I saved Lexie, I'm saving you too. I already-" Hannah cut herself off mid-sentence, the best way she could think of to surprise Wilbur, biting into his arm. He let go, totally shocked at her sudden mood shift. It also surprised the Sniggles, allowing John to slip out of their grasp. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The gun had dropped to the ground. Wilbur made a dash for it, but John was able to push him aside, starting another brawl. But it didn't last long. Hannah picked up the gun, and ran up to the alter, ducking beneath a remaining Sniggle who tried to grab her. "John!" She called. John, and Wilbur both looked up towards her, and both stopped fighting immediately. She was holding the gun, and she was pointing it towards the two men. Both of them didn't move, both shocked at what had happened to this little girl since she'd arrived in Drowsy Town. "Even if you only have an hour left, don't treat it as worthless, okay? You can still help us save Hatchetfield," she said. She took a closer look at the gun and started breathing very, very slowly, placing her finger on the trigger. "John?" She smiled, before quickly raising the gun again. "Thanks for teaching me to be a good man. So... so-" She was about to cry. She couldn't cry. If she did, this would all be for nothing. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"So keep being a good man, okay?" She was still smiling. Wilbur was starting to think that she didn't have the nerve to shoot, and started testing her limit on how much he could move. Seeing her time was up, Hannah took a deep breath. "Goodbye, John." And with her eyes clenched shut, Hannah raised the gun, and shot herself in the head. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And NO, Hannah is not dead. I'm not that messed up. She just woke up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lex and Becks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, sorry, but I wanted to get this out while it was still in my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex was dreaming about Hannah. At first, it was sweet, imagining a life with the two of them... and her mom. But then, she heard screaming. Hannah, screaming for help. Begging for her to wake up. It was Hannah that woke her up, but it was the weird lady, shaking her frantically, that made her alert.</p><p> </p><p>Lex's eyes fluttered open, faintly feeling the woman's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Lex? Lex, wake up," The woman whispered softly. Everything was slightly blurry, but despite that, Lex would be able to recognize that bright, ginger-colored hair anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Nurse Barnes?" She asked, her voice tired and strained. She blinked a couple times, the world coming into focus. "How'd you get here? Where's... mom?" Lex's voice fell on the last word, disgust clear in her voice. She would <strong>never </strong>use that word to describe that woman again. Not after all those years. Not after this.</p><p> </p><p>"There wasn't anyone here when I found you," Nurse Barnes explained. "Are you okay? I managed to get your ankle a temporary fix, but it's broken. Did... did your mother do this?"</p><p> </p><p>Lex shook her head, sitting up and leaning against the wall. She was still in the same spot. She groaned at the pain around her ankle, but god, whatever Nurse Barnes had done helped. "No, I just tripped. No thanks to-" Lex paused. John. Where was John? </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking for?" Nurse Barnes asked, also scanning the hallways with her.</p><p> </p><p>Lex wasn't about to tell her that she could talk to some weird force-ghost, so she came up with an easy lie. "The gun I had on me. I'm worried one of those weirdos took it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say 'weirdo,' but..." Nurse Barnes pulled the gun out from her waistband. She had taken it while Lex was still asleep. "Sorry. I didn't feel right having a child carry this around, even if you are old enough," she tucked it away again.</p><p> </p><p>Lex kept looking around, still hoping to see John somewhere. She really, really hoped she hadn't been out so long that his time had run out. She really wanted him to be alive, or at least as alive as he could be. "You said Hannah was in danger. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Barnes seemed a lot more determined at that point, her hands turning into fists. She moved from her knees to the balls of her feet, crouching down, ready to spring up if need be. "I managed to overhear some things. Hannah and your boyfriend are alive, I know that much. They were kidnapped by those... well, weirdos. I don't know where they are right now, but I know that at one point, Hannah got knocked unconscious. Your boyfriend took advantage of the confusion to escape with her, and they actually managed to give them the runaround for a little bit, but they got caught again."</p><p> </p><p>Lex ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't help but smile. "Ethan..." She was right to trust him. She knew that he'd do everything to keep Hannah safe.</p><p> </p><p>"He seems like one of the good ones," Nurse Barnes said, a smile in her words, "but the real problem is Tom. He's the one who stole the doll from Hannah. We can't let him get out of the mall."</p><p> </p><p>"Tom Houston? You're kidding! He wouldn't..." Lex groaned loudly, ruffling her hair in frustration. "I don't know anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a mess, yeah," Nurse Barnes sighed, gently rubbing Lex's shoulder. "But we have to get you out of here. We don't know where your mom went, and we have to find Tom before he leaves," she stood up again, now looking around for something. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem... a lot more intense than when you took out my appendix," Lex said, an eyebrow raised at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, today alone, I was assaulted by my high-school sweetheart, I was nearly killed for holding a doll, I resulted in at least one person getting drugged because of a syringe I stole from work, the man I'm falling in love with again got stabbed and I had to patch him up, and, oh right, <strong>I also bonked Tom Houston in a movie theater playing <em>'Santa Claus Is Going To High School.'" </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Lex blinked at her for a couple long, silent seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"I've had a long day."</p><p> </p><p>"I can tell."</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Becky, by the way." Lex didn't get the chance to respond before Becky suddenly walked into the dollar store, picked up a couple brooms, measuring each, and picked two that seemed to be the right size. She grabbed two cloth stress balls, and then grabbed a pair of scissors from behind the counter. She cut the bristles of the broom down, and made two small slits in the stress balls, which she stuck on the end of the broom handles, taping them down with the first adhesive she found. (Rainbow duck-tape.)</p><p> </p><p>Becky wiped her brow with a smile and walked out with the two franken-brooms and leaned them up against the wall. "Here, let me help you up," she said sweetly, reaching out her hands towards a very confused Lex. Becky had experience with helping patients with broken bones, and was able to get Lex up with minimal pain. Lex leaned against the wall on her good foot, keeping the other one loose in the air. Becky gave her the two brooms and instructed her to put the end with the shortened bristles under her armpits. </p><p> </p><p>A couple minutes of practice later, and a few adjustments, like a dishcloth over the bristles, Lex walked down the hall in shock. This woman just made a pair of makeshift crutches in under 5 minutes. Lex looked her her, half in terror, and half in utter amazement. Becky was clearly not taking any shit right now. There were "good men," and there were <strong>good men. </strong>Becky was one of the best. </p><p> </p><p>They reached the parking lot very quickly, and luckily, Tom's truck had been towed away, buying them a bit more time. The two girls shared a look, both determined and ready to go to war for what they knew was right.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to take two good men to bring back another one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'll Always Be Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just got to pass through this doorway and we're home free," Tom muttered, half to himself and half to the doll. He had to climb over one of the barricades the other shoppers had made to keep everyone out. Not that he was crazy, no. They were in it because they thought Wiggly was some sort of god. Tom only wanted it for Tim. Sure, it wasn't a god, but it was about to fill that hole in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around at the sound of his name. Becky was standing above him, looking down at him from just beside the top of the escalator. Her face looked hollow, almost; but so determined. Resigned, almost. Lex Foster was right beside her, standing with the help of two makeshift crutches. It looked like her ankle had broken.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, Becky. Sorry, but I'm going home now," he said, his voice just as empty as she looked. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. The only important thing was Wiggly. That is, getting Wiggly to Tim.</p><p> </p><p>"You hurt my sister, Mr. Houston," Lex said, a little louder than she expected. Unlike Becky, she looked angry and desperate. That's when he noticed the gun in Lex's hand. Her hand was shaking. Maybe because she was also holding a crutch, but probably because she was afraid to be holding it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but there weren't any better ways," he continued, "now, are you going to shoot me, Lex, or can I go home? I've had a shitty day, and I'd appreciate it if you got that goddamned gun out of my face." Despite his voice turning to anger, it couldn't have been called "yelling." All three of them sounded so resigned, exhausted, yet feircley determined. Becky, most of all. Even Tom, blind as he was to everything but his son, could see the flicker of anger starting to grow in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to put down the doll, Tom," Becky said, her voice more calm than both Tom and Lex.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? You only want him for yourself," Tom started, "what, are you one of those freaks who thinks he's your god?" Tom shook his head. "Too bad, I'm leaving. And I'm taking this doll to my son."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Becky said, calm as ever. It was at that point she started moving towards the escalator, speaking as she approached him. Tom wasn't making any attempt to leave. Not as long as she was talking to him. "Because I work with kids every day. And not once, has any of them ever even mentioned that toy," Becky turned back to Lex, casually gesturing at her, "you saw Lex's sister. She was terrified of that thing. She was trying to protect you from it, wasn't she? She only agreed to give it to you because you nearly killed Ethan."</p><p> </p><p>Tom had stopped arguing at that point. He was so exhausted that it didn't matter if he stayed to listen to Becky. He'd be leaving, anyway. Becky jumped down the last step of the frozen escalator and sat on the second-last step. She folded her hands under her chin and leaned over. "I don't think Tim really wants a Wiggly, does he?" Tom was about to stutter out an angry rebuttal, but Becky put up a finger to shush him. "Think about it. When exactly did he ever ask you? Specifically."</p><p> </p><p>Tom froze, trying to remember. "We- we, no, he wants it more than anything. We were trying to win one at Pizza Pete's," he paused, his face falling from anger to confusion, "weren't we?" He shook off the confusion, turning back to Becky, and even taking an aggressive step towards her. He had to fight to remind himself that he wasn't going to hurt her. Not unless he had to. Maybe he had to now? No, no. He wouldn't ever hurt her. Right. Right? "I know that he wants it!"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know as much as you think you do, Tom," Becky said, standing up. She approached him just as boldly. It actually surprised him. "I know what that feeling is. Once tragedy happens, a part of you goes missing. And people look at you and feel pity, but they don't do anything to help. They just look at you, thinking that feeling bad for you automatically means they're good people," Becky shook her head, then quickly wiped her eye, taking a deep breath in. Her voice became strained and tight, holding back her shaky breaths. "Then there are the other people who feel just as empty as you. Some belittle you, because they think that reminding you of that will help them feel stronger. But then... then there are the people who try to help. And that's where adults start to fail."</p><p> </p><p>Becky was only a couple feet away from him now. She finally broke from her stoic expression, near tears, to smile, turning back to Lex. "Because we have more holes to fill. We think that we can fill that with money and status and endless one-night-stands, and we - Tom, we're the worst kind of that. Because we try to help the kids who feel just like us by making them just as broken as we are."</p><p> </p><p>She took his hands, ever so gently, her fingers brushing carefully over his, and looked him in the eye, smiling. "The kids at the hospital don't want a Tickle-Me-Wiggly. They want their families to be with them in their hardest times."</p><p> </p><p>"My sister doesn't want one, either," Lex piped in, having controlled her shaking, "I know that she wants to be with her real family - me and Ethan. Whether it's in California or... I don't know, Ohio."</p><p> </p><p>Becky smiled again, turning back to Tom. He could really see the tears, now, but still, she was smiling. "So I don't think Tim wants one, either. We don't need toys like Wiggly to make them feel whole again. <strong>Adults</strong> are the ones who think they need it," Becky said. She raised a hand to Tom's cheek in a comforting gesture. Her smiling face was still tear-stained. Tom unconsciously wiped one of her tears away gently, also brushing a hair out of her face. He didn't even realize he had done it. In fact, his vice-like grip on Wiggly was starting to loosen.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't pretend to know what you need to fill that hole inside, Tom. But I know that Tim needs you. Not Wiggly. <strong>You." </strong>Her tears suddenly became too hard to hold back anymore as she let herself start crying. "And I need you too, Tom."</p><p> </p><p>Tom, wordlessly, pulled her in for a hug, holding onto her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She was trying so hard to keep her composure, but it wasn't working very well. "I was so broken after Stanley. And no one cared. No one <strong>ever </strong>cared, Tom. All I could do in the end was hope. I clung to ideals like justice and genuine kindness, and that's the reason why Wiggly's hold didn't work on me," she pulled back slightly, looking back at Tom, "because I didn't use money or status to fill that hole. You have it in you, too, Tom. Wake up. Please, just... wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Tom took a step back, though he still held one of Becky's hands. "Jane..." He whispered, a lone breathy call that seemed so empty.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Jane. I never will be. But let me tell you something. All those years in high school, I stayed by your side. I was always there, cheering you on. I always loved you. And I know for a fact that Jane did, too. So if I've loved you for all these years, she does too. Jane loves you every single day, even now. You're not alone, neither am I. But if anyone <strong>feels</strong> alone-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Tim," Tom finally said. He glanced down at the doll in his hand, hearing it's call in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, Tom. Stay asleep. Stay in Drowsy Town. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom held it up in the air, almost like he was growling at it. "You're not that cute, are you?" He looked over at Becky and smiled. "In fact, you're real fucking ugly." And he threw it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Becky let out a sigh of relief, having to sit down, her face in her hands. She rubbed her temple, tried to wipe away her tears. Tom saw her and sat down beside her, once again wiping away her tear. Becky smiled weakly at him, which Tom returned to his best efforts. "It's gone, Becky. I think I'm awake," he said. He couldn't hold it back anymore and pulled Becky in for another hug, holding her tight. Her eyes seemed so much brighter once he pulled back, placing a gentle hand on her still-wet cheek. "I never stopped loving you, either," his voice was mostly a whisper, but he was also starting to get choked up, half of the words being mouthed silently as he tried to hold himself back. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'm really sorry, but... my sister and boyfriend still got kidnapped."</p><p> </p><p>Becky sat straight up again. "Right! Right! Tom, we need your help. We've got to save them," she said, grabbing his arms, "Linda Monroe's running a cult now, she's going to kill them." </p><p> </p><p>"We won't let her," he said. He looked back up at Lex. "Okay, Lex. We're going to save your family now, alright?" He paused for a second, almost smiling mischievously. "And despite the fact that you're hobbling around on broomsticks, I'm assuming we can't convince you to stay behind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you two saved your family," she started, holding up the gun, "so take this, and help me save mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handcuffs, sure. Duct tape; yeah, okay. Rope? Yeah, he'd had some friends who liked to pull the occasional prank which often involved being tied to a tree in the woods. But zip ties were the one thing Ethan didn't know how to get out of. At first.</p><p> </p><p>With all his struggling at first, he honestly didn't think they were breakable. Then Hannah started acting up. As soon as Hannah fell unconscious, he realized that the zip tie had snapped off his wrist from pulling it so hard. He managed to get the man in a hurry to stumble with an elbow to the nose, and the guy who had knocked Hannah out had the favor returned; with a trash can to the head.</p><p> </p><p>Before the long-haired man could get his bearings, Ethan picked up Hannah and ran off. He had managed to hide for quite a while, actually, but he'd always have to move once he heard someone coming.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was his biggest concern, though. His first hiding spot was the girl's bathrooms, seeing as how he heard shouting in the men's. He locked the two of them in the wheelchair-accessible stall and crouched into the corner, holding Hannah tightly until he couldn't hear the shouting anymore. He wouldn't risk going out just to get caught again. After he was sure the men were gone, he had to sneak out and find someplace else.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Hannah wasn't waking up. Ethan had started to worry she was dead. He tried to feel for a pulse or something, and he was pretty sure she had one, but then again, he didn't really pay attention in that mandatory C.P.R class. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple more chaotic minutes, Ethan found a carpet store on the second level; he figured no one would look for a Wiggly doll, or anyone in particular in there. The carpets were hanging up on the walls on racks, like clothes drying on a line. He slipped in between them, and laid Hannah down carefully on the ground, still fast asleep. He covered up what was still visible under the carpets with strategically placed boxes - a wall of boxes and curtains between them, and the shop door. Ethan slipped in-between the carpets too, his feet hidden by the boxes, and leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and wiped his head, shaking out his hair. Looking down at Hannah, he sighed again, then pulled her towards him, her legs stretching out underneath the other carpets they were wedged between. "Can you hear me?" He asked softly. He gave her a gentle shake. "You just tell me, alright, Banana? Just tell me when you're ready to wake up, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Ethan was torn. Hannah being awake would have made it much easier to move around and hide, but having her asleep meant that she wasn't seeing any of this. There were corpses in the hallways, for god's sake. He hoped she'd stay asleep for now. She looked so peaceful. Occasionally she turned a little, her face scrunching up like she was having a nightmare, but then she started to be calm again. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realized he started petting her hair whenever she looked afraid in her sleep. Whenever he heard her whispering, he'd turn down towards her and gently whisper a "shh," to her. He didn't register that he was holding her, or at least her upper body like one may hold a baby. But that's what this was, and even if Ethan wasn't picking up the signs, he knew just as well. Those crazy shoppers were right about one thing; he was her protector. An older brother doing whatever was in his power to protect his baby sister.</p><p> </p><p>There had come a time, one that Ethan couldn't pinpoint, when he had stopped only caring about Hannah, to this extent at least, for Lex's sake alone. Somewhere along the lines, he had already decided that Hannah was his family, even if Lex wasn't there. He didn't want to ever think about Lex NOT being there, but he knew that if she wasn't, he'd be there for Hannah whenever she needed him. When she needed her brother by her side.</p><p> </p><p>He had decided long before this, though. He'd do whatever it took to protect them both.</p><p> </p><p>But Ethan didn't really consider just how desperate these maniacs were. They weren't exactly logical, like Ethan reasonably assumed. Because even though they were in a carpet store, someone started searching for a doll, maybe dropped by someone else. He knew they were trapped there, but Hannah was still sleeping peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan held his breath as the man started poking around the shop. He kicked one of the boxes Ethan had set up aside, but didn't notice him. The man began to walk through the ilses of carpets and rugs hung up on the racks, heading to the stockroom at the back. Maybe looking for someone else to kill. Ethan watched through the gap between rugs as the man passed by them, eyes darting around quickly, almost feral. Still, he passed by them, all too slowly for Ethan's mind.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hannah whimpered again.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan froze, going rigid in an instant as he held Hannah's sleeping body tight, trying to give her a sense of comfort through whatever nightmare she was having. The man who had just passed by them suddenly stopped in his tracks, then slowly walked backwards, retracing his steps. He stopped, visible through the crack bewtween rugs where Ethan and Hannah were hidden. He turned, and to Ethan's dismay, he was staring right at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was cornered this time. No running. All he could hope for was to keep Hannah safe. He held her tighter, but kept looking the man in the eyes, as if he might still be able to scare him off with a threatening glare. The man caught the intention behind Ethan's death glare and stepped back, surpirsed.</p><p> </p><p>"... Wiggly?" He asked. The way he said it was odd, too. Not like he was actually asking a question about Wiggly, but like he was just saying to name to see Ethan's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have your fucking doll! Get away from us, alright?!"</p><p> </p><p>The man held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Whoa, whoa, okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't know if you were one of... uh, <strong>them." </strong>The man leaned to the left, trying to see the shape in Ethan's arms, which he only held tighter with a protective grip. "Is that a little girl?" Ethan didn't say anything to that. The last thing he needed was these freaks knowing where Hannah was, if they were apparently after her. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid, I'm not one of them, I swear. One second," he pulled the rugs apart, forcing the light on them both. Hannah squirmed again. The man knelt down and held out his arm. "Let me help you. I lost a couple people, too, I'm looking for them."</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Ethan, still tightly holding Hannah, stood up, keeping an eye on the man the whole time, who was making sure to move slowly. He could tell that the man didn't want to come off as a threat, but so far, all the other "I'm-not-threatening-I-swear" acts from the Wiggly Fan Club weren't so convincing. Either this guy was being honest, or he was a really good actor.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan nodded, finally breathing out for the first time since the two had originally escaped. "Alright. I'll trust you. But if you make any move to hurt my sister and I'll kill you."</p><p> </p><p>The man once again held up his hands. "No, n-no, I wouldn't. No way. Promise," he said, more nervous about the threat than the idea of Ethan running off. He lowered his hands, relived. "I'm looking for my girlfriend. We got separated looking for her brother. We've been babysitting his kid, and, oh god, Tim's still out in the car. I've got to find Emma. Or Tom, I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Tom Houston?" Ethan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you've seen him?"</p><p> </p><p>Ethan stepped away from the man and held Hannah tighter again, turning her away from him. "Yeah, he tried to kill us, then ran away with that stupid doll."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, Emma's not going to like this. Okay, it doesn't matter right now. You two should really get out," the man said. Ethan interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't leave without my girlfriend," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay... um... alright. Is she okay?" The man asked, nodding towards Hannah. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan gently shook her again. "She's been like this ever since that guy knocked her out. She's still breathing, but-"</p><p> </p><p>There was a scream.</p><p> </p><p>It came out of nowhere. Ethan gave a shocked yelp, loosing his grip on Hannah, who fell from his arms, while the other man screamed bloody murder from the shock. Ethan was actually more surprised about his reaction than the scream itself, and yelped again at that.</p><p> </p><p>"John!"</p><p> </p><p>The two men stopped screaming, and looked at the body on the floor. The man stepped back in surprise, while Ethan crouched down beside her. Hannah was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head and groaning. She was finally awake again. </p><p> </p><p>"Hannah!" Ethan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Surpisingly, she didn't shy away from him like she had a tendency to do. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She looked up, seeing the man first, still shocked at her sudden awakening, then saw Ethan. She smiled at him. "Ethan!" She hugged him tightly, standing on her knees and holding him tighter than she had ever held before. "Lex is safe! I saved her, Ethan! I saved her!" When she pulled back, she was grinning, her hands still keeping a tight hold on Ethan's shoulders. "And then I shot myself!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan ignored that last comment and hugged her tightly, holding her like a life preserver. Lex once told him that she sometimes thought she needed Hannah more than Hannah needed her. Now Ethan understood that feeling, too. Because thank God, Hannah, his little sister and screw anyone who tried to say otherwise, was safe. </p><p> </p><p>"Did she just say she shot herself?" The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah let go of Ethan first, and he dropped her from his arms. She turned around to look at him. "You're Paul, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm- wait, what?" The man, Paul, seemed to mentally stumble across his thoughts. "Yeah, but, how did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Webby told me you don't like musicals," Hannah said. She gave a small, warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Paul stared at her blankly, his face lost for any emotion. Ethan looked in between the two, then shook his head, almost physically trying to clear the fog. He stood up, pulling Hannah up with him, gently. It surprised him how easily she was responding to physical touch now, even if he was being gentle. Did she know he had been taking care of her while she was unconscious? </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Hannah, listen," he crouched down again to meet her eye level, speaking very clearly and seriously, "Lex was kidnapped. I'm going to save her, I promise, but you've got to trust me, Hannah. So, Paul, right?" He looked back at him for confirmation. Paul nodded. "Paul, can you take her? You said you have a kid out in the car, waiting. I need-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hannah said, plainly, "I'm staying. I gotta help Lex. And I know how to find her."</p><p> </p><p>"How would you know where she is?" Paul asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah didn't actually look at Paul when she smiled so warmly again. She looked over his shoulder, as if there was someone behind him. Paul noticed and looked over his shoulder. "What?" He asked. "Is there someone behind me? Something on my back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, John," She said to whatever was behind Paul. Paul was spinning around, looking behind him, like a dog chasing it's tail. "Can you check on Lex?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, who are you talking to?" Ethan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hannah looked up at him with wide eyes. She was about to say something, about to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>Something knocked Hannah to the ground. She screamed. Someone was on top of her, wrestling her to the ground. Hannah was screaming, fighting, kicking the girl trying to push her to the ground. Paul tried to grab at the girl, but Hannah's wildly kicking legs landed in his gut. Paul fell back against a table in the corner, his head crashing into the corner with a loud 'thunk' sound. He fell to the floor, limp, but obviously breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan got around Hannah and pulled up the girl attacking her by her fuzzy pink cardigan and pressed her up against the wall. The girl was screaming, screeching, almost as if she was possessed. Seeing her face, Ethan released his grip in shock - the girl was much younger than he expected. So far, he hadn't seen any kids under Wiggly's spell, so he was surprised to see another teenager. More than that, she seemed almost familiar. </p><p> </p><p>The girl took advantage of his shock and grabbed him, scratching his face. He couldn't be sure in the chaos, but she may have drawn blood. Still, she pushed him to the ground, trying to pin him down the same way she had done with Hannah. She was screeching like a banshee, trying to attract attention. Ethan wanted to tell Paul to take Hannah, but he was still unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>"John, tell Lexie, please!" Hannah cried. Ethan rolled the girl over onto her back, gaining the upper hand once more. Her hair fell away from her face messily, allowing him to see the girl's face twisted into a feral, animalistic rage. Her very familiar face, that is.</p><p> </p><p>"Alice," he said quietly, but clearly shocked. He hadn't seen her since middle school, before she moved to Clivesdale. She seemed so lost since then, every time she came to visit her dad. It seemed to be only her girlfriend Deb that made her happy these days.</p><p> </p><p>Alice screamed again and rolled him over, wrestling desperately. "The child is here!" She finally screamed, sending out a beacon for anyone to hear. "The child and her protector! They're here!" </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Alice?!" Ethan shouted back. He rolled over again, but before they could get back to wrestling, someone knocked him out from behind. Ethan fell to the floor, collapsing over Alice. She squirmed out from underneath him, then dusted herself off, still panting heavily. Her cardigan had fallen off one shoulder, and her hair fell over her shoulders, darkening her scowling face. She turned to Hannah, her eyes shadowed in darkness. The guy behind her held a baseball bat, stolen from Toy Zone, probably. He tightened his grip on it. </p><p> </p><p>Hannah backed up a couple steps, but then stopped. She balled her hands into fists, then slowly sat down, kneeling down beside Ethan. She pulled Ethan's body up to her chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. She held him tightly, one hand over his head protectively. Still, she stared up defiantly at Alice and the other man.</p><p> </p><p>"Take," Alice was panting heavily between each word, "the girl. And him," she pointed to Ethan, "we bring him too. The prophet will enjoy the slaughter of such a menace. Bind his hands. Grab the girl. The prophet will bathe in the blood of this child and her protector." </p><p> </p><p>Hannah gently laid Ethan down again. "You've got it wrong," she said, ever so quietly. "We're family. We protect each other. Now it's my turn to protect him." She put her hands up, her face downwards. She was scared. It wasn't hard to see. "Go ahead, but we're gonna win." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>